Mending Broken Wings
by Song Angel
Summary: Sherlock finds his life being disrupted by a beautiful songstress. She's talented, intelligent, sweet... And sarcastic enough to keep him on his toes. However, her painful past threatens to crush her spirit and possibly end her life. Can Sherlock and John Watson save her from the ghosts in her past?
1. Song For The Broken

_AN: To all my readers, no I have not abandoned Song of the Guardians. I'm working on the last few chapters and want to make sure that it's right. That should be coming out soon. However, this story has been just screaming to get out. I do recommend watching "Sherlock" before reading this, for obvious reasons._

* * *

><p><strong>Song For The Broken<strong>

John walked into Sherlock's flat, followed closely by an anxious Mrs. Hudson. "Please find something to entertain him dear,"she pleaded, barely above a whisper. "He's been shooting at the wall again."

"Oh god," John groaned. He walked further into the room as Mrs. Hudson retreated back down the stairs.

Sherlock glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "I see Mrs. Hudson finally called you," he said simply.

John eyed him with a frown. "You terrified dear Mrs. Hudson so she would call me?" he asked, exasperated. "You can just call me if you want to see me."

Sherlock dropped the newspaper on the floor and slouched in his chair. "I was bored, but I don't beg," he muttered. "And I'm sure you are busy with your wife and baby."

"Yes, frightening Mrs. Hudson was a much more polite way of getting my attention," John said sarcastically. He sighed in resignation. "So what is it?"

Sherlock gave an irritable huff. "Bored," he intoned lazily.

John stared at Sherlock for a moment, wondering why he had even bothered to ask. Rolling his eyes he moved back toward the door. "Come on then," he called over his shoulder.

"Where?" Sherlock asked, putting on his coat.

"We'll figure something out," John muttered.

Once outside, John started down the walk way, shivering slightly in the chilly breeze. He wasn't sure where they'd go, but Sherlock's petulant expression had already faded a bit at the prospect of finding a case. They needed something, anything, to occupy Sherlock's active mind.

"You have no idea where we're going," Sherlock said flatly.

"Give me a minute," John snapped. He stopped walking and looked around. They were standing on a sidewalk that lined several small shops. There were people milling about, socializing and carrying their purchases. "Why don't you go find someone and just deduce the hell out of them?" John suggested.

"Don't be juvenile John," Sherlock snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You're not exactly being helpful," John retorted through clenched teeth. He whirled to face Sherlock with a frown. "Do you know that I have plans this evening? Mary will kill me if I break our date."

"Date?" Sherlock scoffed. "You're married."

"Yes, and we haven't had a night out since the baby was born," John retorted. He sighed at Sherlock's sulky expression. John thrust his hands into his pockets with a frown. They started down the sidewalk again and John glanced at Sherlock thoughtfully. He felt a twinge of guilt for leaving his friend to his own devices for so long.

"Look, we'll go see Lestrade," John said. "Maybe he'll have an interesting case for you to look at. Then I'll talk to Mary and maybe you can come out with us tonight."

"On your date?" Sherlock asked, with a frown of distaste. "That hardly seems appropriate."

"We're going to a nightclub," John replied. "It's not as if it will be private. It could be fun," he added, seeing Sherlock's doubtful expression. "There's decent food, drinks and loads of people for you to deduce. You can meet Mary's new friend Caroline. I think you'd like her." Sherlock looked as if he doubted it, but he made no arguments.

Lestrade did have a case for Sherlock to look at, but it was too simple. Sherlock had looked over the case file and the pictures included while John called his wife to discuss their plans for the evening. Just as Mary was agreeing to having Sherlock come along, John saw Sherlock shoot Lestrade an irritable look before pointing at something on the photograph.

"Please tell me your joking," Sherlock groaned. "This victim has the same marks on her neck as this other one." He jabbed a finger at the file. "This is your killer," he snapped before turning away and moving back toward John.

"Thanks," Lestrade said hurrying away, presumably to make an arrest.

"What a waste of time," Sherlock huffed.

"Sorry mate," John said, trying to sound sympathetic. "But I did speak to Mary. She thinks it's a great idea."

"Lovely," Sherlock muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Back at 221B Baker Street, John urged Sherlock to get dressed. John felt confident that Sherlock's usual attire was adequate for their destination. It was probably best to allow the consulting detective to wear whatever would make him feel comfortable. They went back to John's home to get Mary. She left instructions for the babysitter and they all left for the nightclub.<p>

They were greeted at the door by a man that obviously knew Mary. He pulled her into a friendly hug almost immediately. "I'm so glad you came out tonight," the man said. His accent was obviously American. He had short brown hair and startling green eyes. He was dressed in charcoal colored slacks and a crisp white shirt. "Welcome to The Hideaway Lounge," he said kindly to Sherlock and John.

"Andy, I'd like you to meet my husband, John Watson," Mary said, nodding toward John. "This is our friend Sherlock Holmes," she added gesturing toward the detective.

"I should have known," Andy said with a wide smile. "You're in the newspaper all the time."

"Andy owns The Hideaway," Mary explained. "I met him through Caroline."

John nodded politely at the introductions, but Sherlock was looking around with a bored expression. Hoping to keep their interest, Andy led them toward a table. A waitress was brought over immediately to give them a chance to order food and drinks.

At the far end of the nightclub there was a large stage with massive curtains. There was a dance floor just in front of it. There were tables set up closer to the door for people that wished to sit and eat or drink. The table area was lit dimly with candles while there were brighter lights for the dance floor and stage.

"Caroline will be so happy to see you," Andy said, sitting down at the table with them. "She's actually getting ready to go on," he added, gesturing toward the stage. They all looked at the stage and saw the curtain opening and some men setting up some musical instruments.

"Dull," Sherlock grumbled, earning a glare from Mary.

"Not on my watch," Andy retorted with a smirk. "Shall we make it interesting?" He looked at the others expectantly. John and Mary glanced at one another and shrugged. Andy grinned. He stood up and waited patiently, his eyes on the stage.

A moment later, a young woman appeared. From a distance, Sherlock could see that she had long, light brown hair with loose curls down to the middle of her back. She had a curvy frame that was currently draped in dark blue, glittery fabric.

"Hey Caroline!" Andy called out, drawing her attention as well as most of the patrons. "Turn it up!" he shouted to her.

Caroline stared at him blankly for a moment before she scowled. She gestured at her dress before placing her hands on her hips impatiently. This caused her audience to laugh. After a moment, she sighed dramatically and stomped back off the stage.

Andy chuckled. "She's a good sport," he said. "Let me go see if she needs me. I'll be back in a bit." He darted off toward the stage.

Mary shook her head in amusement. "Andy's great fun," she said. "He's a bit strange, but you get used to it."

"So bored," Sherlock groaned, slouching in his seat. John shook his head and sighed.

Just as their food and drinks arrived, Andy came back to the table. He was grinning widely as he sat down. Mary eyed him curiously, but he pointed toward the stage. There was now an entire band on the stage.

As the music began to play, Caroline stepped back onto the stage. She was now wearing a short, maroon sweater dress that clung to her frame with black, low heeled boots stopping about two inches below her knees. She had a wireless earpiece with a tiny microphone positioned in front of her mouth. She started singing, her hips shifting slightly from side to side with the beat. When she got to the chorus, she seemed to overflow with energy. A small team of dancers joined her on the stage, their movements well timed and fluid. The crowd on the dance floor was dancing enthusiastically.

Caroline performed a few more songs, keeping the energy in the room going. Her voice was beautiful and she shifted between music styles easily. She finally left the stage to the sound of deafening applause. Andy got up from his chair and allowed Caroline to take a seat at the table. He immediately scurried to the kitchen to get her some food.

Mary introduced Caroline to Sherlock, unsure of what to expect. She was pleased when Sherlock made an effort to be polite. She could tell that he wanted to begin making deductions straight away, but he restrained himself. He did, however, ask a number of questions.

"What are you doing in England?" Sherlock asked, his sharp eyes focused intently on her. "Andy is obviously from the South Eastern part of America judging by his accent, but I can't quite place yours."

Caroline smiled slightly. "I came here from South Carolina," she explained. "I've never had a particularly strong accent." She tilted her head to one side. "It's strange that you noticed Andy's. His accent isn't especially distinct."

"Perhaps not to another American from that area," Sherlock replied, "but it's more obvious here."

"Right," John said with a smirk. "I knew you were from South Carolina." He and Mary chuckled.

Caroline grinned at them before meeting Sherlock's eyes again. "As for your first question, I just needed a change of pace. I got out of a terrible relationship and decided to make some changes," she explained. "Andy opened this nightclub and he begged me to come help out. It was perfect timing."

"Nobody brings in customers like Caroline," Andy said, stopping beside the table and setting a plate of food and a glass of water in front of her. "She was on her way to the top in the United States," he added.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she tasted her roasted potatoes. "That's pushing it a bit," she said. "I've done a few small concerts and we've done some recording for an album," she explained to Sherlock and John.

"Still," John said, "that's pretty impressive."

"But she dropped off the grid and came to England," Andy said, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to have her here. But the Americans will want to hunt her down."

"They'll survive," Caroline retorted.

Sherlock watched this exchange with interest. They had obviously not been told the whole story. While Andy had been speaking, Sherlock had taken the time to look Caroline over carefully. Her eyes were a bright blue and her features were delicate. Her voice was quieter than he would have imagined after hearing her sing. She was rather short, the top of her head barely reaching Sherlock's shoulder. Her body was curvy, drawing the attention of many men in the room. Despite her good looks, and her competence on the stage, she appeared to be lacking confidence. She blushed a great deal, and she looked incredibly anxious. When she wasn't busy with her meal, her hands were restless. She twisted a napkin in her fingers before shredding it into tiny pieces. Andy had noticed this and discreetly gathered the bits of napkin and disposed of them while the others talked.

"Sherlock," Mary said sharply, drawing him out of his thoughts. "The staring is making Caroline uncomfortable."

Sherlock cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. "My apologies," he said rather stiffly.

"That's alright," Caroline replied, though she looked quite unsettled by his scrutiny.

John cleared his throat. "I'd like to dance with my wife, if you can avoid frightening our friend," he said, giving Sherlock a stern look. "In fact, you could ask her dance."

Caroline was glad that she had already swallowed her drink of water, or she probably would have choked. "I don't dance," Sherlock said with a frown.

"There's nothing to it," Andy insisted. "They're even playing a nice slow song now. You won't have to do much more than sway a bit."

Sherlock stood up without further comment, and held his hand out to Caroline. After a moment of hesitation and an eager nod from Andy, she took Sherlock's hand and followed him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>John looked up from his laptop as Mary walked back into their living room, her mobile in her hand. "Who was that?" he asked, surprised that anyone would call so late.<p>

"Andy," she replied.

"What for?" he asked. "We didn't leave the nightclub very long ago."

"He wanted to pass along some information," she said with a sigh. "He's worried that Sherlock will end up upsetting Caroline with his deductions. Andy wants us to speak to Sherlock to prevent uncomfortable questions."

"What's going on?" John asked, closing his laptop and focusing on his wife.

"Caroline recent break-up was fairly traumatic," Mary said. "Her ex-fiance got heavily into drugs and became abusive. At first it was just emotional, but then it got physical. He raped her and she ended up getting pregnant. Then she had a miscarriage. It's probably for the best that she didn't have his baby, but it was still very painful for her. She's terrified of him coming after her."

John shook his head in amazement. "I'm glad Andy told you," he sighed. "Sherlock was already on his way to figuring all that out. He noticed that she seemed nervous and a bit paranoid." He frowned and picked up his mobile. "I'll call Sherlock now. I don't want to risk him running into her before I see him."

Mary watched as John left the room with his mobile pressed to his ear. It broke her heart to hear that her new friend had been through so much. It was a wonder that someone with such heartache in her recent history could perform with such passion. Caroline's positive energy on the stage was contagious.

Sherlock was a bit surprised to receive a call from John. Normally he'd receive a text. He was even more surprised to hear what John had to say about Caroline. He could tell that something was off, but he hadn't expected so much misfortune. He was frustrated when John demanded that he not try to make a case out of it. He agreed reluctantly, but wondered if she would have need of him eventually. If she was afraid enough to leave her family behind and come to England, could her ex-fiance be dangerous? Unfortunately, John didn't know the answer to that, so Sherlock had to satisfied with doing some research online and observing Caroline when he could.


	2. Safe Place To Hide

**Safe Place To Hide**

As luck would have it, Sherlock and John ran into Caroline the next morning. They were entering a coffee shop as she was leaving it. She greeted them with a friendly smile and was promptly invited to sit with them for a moment. She accepted with a smile and sat down with Sherlock while John went to get the coffee for himself and Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't speak while he waited for John. He observed Caroline from the corner of his eye while pretending to check his phone. She simply sipped at her coffee, smiling slightly at the flavor. Her lovely face drew the attention of a few men, but she seemed to be unfazed by it. She caught Sherlock's eye suddenly and grinned, showing that she had been aware of his scrutiny.

Caroline had been warned by Mary that Sherlock couldn't seem to resist observing others and making deductions about them. So, she had been prepared when she felt his eyes on her. While she was sure that his ego wouldn't need a boost, she couldn't help but admire his brilliance. His silence, however, was rather surprising.

John returned to the table holding a cup of coffee in each hand. He handed one to Sherlock and then sat down. "Well, you two are certainly chatty," John muttered sarcastically.

Caroline giggled quietly. "Sherlock was busy deducing me," she said with a little smirk.

John glared at Sherlock pointedly but Sherlock held his hands up innocently. "I haven't said anything," he objected.

"You didn't need to," Caroline pointed out. "Did you discover anything interesting?"

Sherlock glanced at John uncertainly. After a moment of hesitation he said "Not much so far." He sniffed at his coffee before taking a careful sip.

"He can't help himself," John said apologetically, frowning at the detective.

"Don't worry about it," Caroline said, waving her hand dismissively. "I've read about Sherlock Holmes and Mary has told me about him. I think it's interesting."

"That's not usually the response he gets," John said with a chuckle, earning an eye roll from Sherlock.

"I can imagine," Caroline giggled. "But, for now I'm too impressed with his brilliance to be offended." She winked at John when Sherlock looked back at her in surprise.

John and Caroline talked for a few more minutes while Sherlock occasionally commented on their conversation. He mostly just listened. Caroline told John that she was currently staying with Andy while she searched for an apartment. Clearly she had left her home rather suddenly. She had two sisters and a brother in America. Her eyes looked a bit misty as she spoke of her family; She was obviously very close to them.

Sherlock felt even more certain that Caroline's troubles were not over. It didn't make sense for someone that was so close to her family to suddenly drop everything and leave the country with no real plan. Surely she hadn't come to England to be with Andy. He supposed that she could simply be taking a break to heal from the trauma of her broken engagement, but he really didn't think that was the case.

After waving to Caroline, John and Sherlock left the coffee shop to meet with Lestrade about a case. As they walked, John looked over at Sherlock thoughtfully. "What do you think?" John asked.

"I think she's afraid," Sherlock said frowning. "Obviously I don't have many details, but she's not just on holiday. She has a large family that means a great deal to her, and she left them suddenly, with no particular direction or purpose. She's hiding in England with her friend Andy."

John sighed, having come to a similar, though admittedly less detailed, conclusion. "Mary is worried about her," John said. "Caroline's looking for a flat, but will she be safe on her own?"

"Perhaps," Sherlock said with a shrug. "I suppose that depends on how much of a lunatic her ex-fiance is. He likely doesn't know where she is yet."

John nodded and fell silent until they arrived at Scotland Yard. He paused once they were inside and turned to Sherlock again. "You could probably use a flatmate," John said slowly.

"Tell me you're not serious," Sherlock groaned, rolling his eyes. "Few people tolerate me for more than a few moments. And you've already made it perfectly clear that I should not pry. Having her around but not being able to satisfy my curiosity would be so tedious."

"Stop being such a child," John snapped. "She's a sweet girl that should be able to feel safe." He sighed when he saw that Sherlock was dangerously close to pouting. "She may not even agree to it, but I think it would be nice for you to be open to the idea." Sherlock sighed but may no other arguments, so John continued down the hall in search of Lestrade.

That evening, Sherlock and John sat in the living room of the Watson home discussing the case they had just solved for Detective Inspector Lestrade. Of course, Sherlock had been the one to crack the case, though he insisted that John's assistance was necessary. They heard a knock at the door and Mary went to answer it, walking into the living room a moment later with Caroline.

"Have a seat," Mary said, waving Caroline toward the couch. "Dinner will be ready in just moment."

"Can I help you with anything?" Caroline asked, as John took her jacket and scarf and hung them up.

"No, just relax," Mary insisted. "It's nearly done."

Caroline sat down and folded her hands in her lap primly. John sat back down and began telling her about the case that they had just been discussing. She listened intently, her brow furrowed as she took in the details. Sherlock suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her questions, but she at least seemed to be interested in his abilities. She was intelligent as well. Perhaps she wouldn't be so bad to have around.

Dinner went very smoothly, and Mary was quite pleased with Sherlock's behavior. Though he was obviously observing Caroline, he made few comments about it. Caroline was aware that he was watching her and would occasionally glance at Mary, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"So, have you found a new flat?" Mary asked, lifting her wine glass to take a sip.

"Not yet," Caroline replied with a sigh. "I'd rather not spend a fortune, and I'm not familiar with the neighborhoods. I don't want to end up in the wrong part of town and get murdered by some lunatic."

"That does sound unpleasant," Sherlock commented with a smirk, making Caroline giggle.

John looked at Caroline thoughtfully and then glanced at his wife. "Sherlock needs a flatmate," he said casually. He cringed when his wife nearly choked on her wine in surprise. He had forgotten to mention his idea to her.

Caroline was a shocked by the suggestion as well. "It's hardly fair to volunteer your friend's home," she said with a nervous little laugh. "He just met me yesterday. I'm sure I can find something on my own."

Mary frowned at her husband. "You shouldn't embarrass her like that," she chided him. "And you can't just make obligations for Sherlock like that."

"Actually, I have no objections," Sherlock said, his tone bored. "John suggested it to me earlier. I don't see how it would be a problem." He looked at Caroline. "John brought it up because he knows that I couldn't be bothered to bring it up myself." Apparently realizing that his comment was a bit rude, since Mary was glaring at him, he added "I truly think that the idea has merit. And you would love Mrs. Hudson."

Caroline stared at Sherlock for a moment, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Can I think it over?" she asked quietly. Sherlock nodded, his bored expression returning.

A few moments later, Caroline helped Mary carry the plates back into the kitchen to be washed. "Well, that was awkward," Caroline muttered.

"I'm so sorry," Mary said shaking her head. "John usually has more tact. I really think he was just trying to be helpful. I just didn't expect Sherlock to cooperate." She frowned, looking at Caroline thoughtfully. "It may be a pretty good idea."

"Seriously?" Caroline asked doubtfully. "I hear he has a pretty low tolerance for 'normal people'."

"That's true," Mary admitted. "But he's been alright with you so far. You would just have to be able to deal with some of his comments and he has a tendency to do experiments in the kitchen, body parts and such in the fridge. He and John manage to make it work, though they drive each other mad at times." She smiled slightly, obviously fond of the detective. "He's not a machine, despite what he'd like others to think. He refers to himself as a high-functioning sociopath, and that may be true but I think he hides behind that a little bit."

Caroline considered this information carefully. She certainly didn't need crazy people in her life, but Sherlock wasn't crazy. Still, how was she to handle a sociopath? "He's a pain in the ass isn't he?" she asked with a sigh.

Mary laughed. "Yes," she replied with a nod.

"I guess the good-looking men usually are," Caroline muttered.

Mary smirked in response. "Usually," she agreed. "Just think it over. You'd certainly be safer living with Sherlock than living alone."

In the dining room, Sherlock was smirking at John. "You're wife doesn't look very pleased with you," he commented.

John sighed, running his hand through his short, sandy colored hair. "I forgot to take a moment to speak with her about the whole thing," he groaned. "And then she brought the topic up herself, so I thought I'd just go with it."

"Brilliant idea,"Sherlock responded sarcastically, earning an eye roll from John. "Mary will be fine. I'm sure they're discussing it right now."

Sherlock and Caroline ended up sharing a cab a short time later. He amused her by making several small deductions about her. She was astounded that by the time they reached Andy's flat, Sherlock had discovered that she had sciatica (as she was still young, it was likely the result of an injury), insomnia, an allergy to cigarette smoke, and a rather irrational fear of spiders.

Once Caroline had been dropped off, the cab carried Sherlock back to Baker Street. He was rather certain that Caroline would soon be his flatmate, though she hadn't made the decision yet herself. He wasn't an exceptionally social person, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to, other than himself, when John wasn't around. He even began to wonder how she felt about corpses.

* * *

><p>"You took Sherlock to a nightclub?" Lestrade asked with a surprised laugh.<p>

"And he even danced with a young woman there," John added, enjoying Lestrade's apparent shock.

"Impressive," Lestrade commented, looking at Sherlock. The consulting detective was attempting to ignore them as he looked over the case file that he was holding. "Was it for a case?"

"No, she's a friend of Mary's," John replied. "She's American. She was performing two nights ago at the nightclub. She's an amazing singer."

Greg Lestrade looked astounded. John had mentioned that Sherlock may be getting a new flatmate, and had gone into describing meeting the young woman. It was a little difficult to imagine Sherlock dancing, or restraining himself from making obnoxious deductions and rude comments. "What did she think of Sherlock?" Greg asked, looking amused. He glanced at Sherlock again. The consulting detective still had his eyes lock on the case file, pretending to ignore the conversation.

"She found his staring a bit unnerving," John chuckled. "But, she's quite sweet. She did apparently think that Sherlock was attractive," he added, smirking when Sherlock's head jerked up in surprise. "She also made a deduction."

Sherlock's curiosity was definitely piqued now. Luckily he didn't have to ask, as Lestrade asked for him. "What was it?" Lestrade asked.

John's smirk made Sherlock cringe. "She deduced that Sherlock is a bit of an arse." Lestrade nearly doubled over laughing. John grinned. "You know, that was about Mary's reaction too." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me very happy. Pretty please?<em>


	3. Move Forward

**Move Forward**

"So this is it?" Greg Lestrade asked, his eyes scanning the inside of The Hideaway Lounge. "I'll be honest, I was a bit concerned when you said this woman was a singer at a nightclub."

John chuckled. "That would have been my thought as well," he agreed. "But, Andy runs a classy place. Apparently people are learning quickly this is not where you come to get completely pissed. They'll have you chucked out if you don't follow their rules. So, it's actually a nice place for dinner or dancing."

Sherlock groaned loudly, bored with the conversation already. He spotted Caroline walking toward the piano on the stage and nudged John to get his attention. Lestrade looked up expectantly as well, eager to hear what she sounded like. He was a little disappointed when a man rushed over to him, looking rather flustered.

"My name is Andy," Andy said, shaking Lestrade's hand. He smiled when he spotted Sherlock and John.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade," Greg said returning the handshake. "Impressive set up," he commented, looking around again.

"We were hoping to hear Caroline tonight," John said, gesturing to the stage.

"We'll speak after her song then," Andy said with a nod. "This is her last song of the night. She's exhausted, so Dana will take the stage after this." He led everyone to sit at one of the tables as Caroline began to play the piano.

Caroline played beautifully. Every note was played with more emotion than Sherlock thought possible. She began to sing, her sweet soprano voice silencing nearly all conversation. Many people were swaying slightly, obviously enjoying the soothing sounds.

"She's fantastic," Greg said, clearly impressed. "I could listen to that all day."

"Two nights ago, she sang a lot of really upbeat music," John told him.

"Her musical repertoire is phenomenal," Andy said proudly. "She can pull off so many different styles, which is why our customers just love her. However, I would like to speak to you before she gets over here," he said, turning to the detective inspector.

"Of course," Greg responded.

"The guy that your men took away was a bit nutty," Andy said uncomfortably. "He could just be an unruly drunk, but I'd like for you to make sure that he's not connected to Grant Phillips, Caroline's ex-fiance. I'll admit that I'm a bit paranoid about it, but I really don't want to risk it. I don't want to scare Caroline unnecessarily."

Andy quickly smiled brightly as Caroline approached their table. "My lady," Andy said, standing up and gesturing to the empty seat next to him dramatically.

Sherlock had no idea that someone could make a curtsy sarcastic, but Caroline managed to with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. Sherlock and John chuckled while Greg grinned. Andy smiled indulgently and kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"Hello," Caroline said smiling at Greg as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Sorry, the stage light are really hot," she said, securing her hair in a ponytail at the back of her head. "I'm Caroline Freeman," she said, reaching out to shake Greg's hand.

"Greg Lestrade," Greg said, shaking her hand briefly.

"I assume that your a friend of these two trouble-makers," she said, nodding toward Sherlock and John.

"We work together sometimes," Greg said. "I'm a detective inspector with Scotland Yard and I call on Sherlock more often than I'd like."

"Did you find out something about that guy?" Caroline asked, her brow creasing with worry.

"No," Greg said, shooting a glance at Sherlock.

"We had just finished with a case and we weren't far from here," Sherlock said, his tone bored. "When we heard about the incident, I wanted to come over and be sure that the Scotland Yard didn't miss anything."

"We appreciate you being so thorough," Andy said with a grateful smile. He looked over at Caroline and frowned slightly. "You look exhausted. You should head home. I'll be there in just a few hours."

"We could take you over to Sherlock's flat so you can have a look," John suggested.

"That's a great idea," Andy said. "That way you don't have to be alone while you wait for me."

Caroline sighed. Andy was quite protective of her. She wasn't a child. However, she couldn't deny that she didn't look forward to sitting in Andy's apartment alone. "That would be nice," she said softly, glancing between John and Sherlock.

Andy and Greg spoke quietly while they all waited for Caroline to retrieve her things. She returned to them wearing a dark gray coat and dark red scarf. Once outside, Greg bid them a good night and walked off to get a cab. Since it wasn't too cold and Sherlock's flat wasn't far away, the others decided to walk.

When they arrived, Sherlock unlocked the door and ushered Caroline and John inside. He led them up the stairs and immediately went to his chair and sat down. He waved his arm around the room, looking at Caroline expectantly. It was apparently a request for her to look around, so John gave her a brief tour of the flat. "Sherlock's a bit disorganized," John muttered, he commented as they looked at the clutter on the kitchen table.

"And that's a bit of an understatement," Caroline retorted, giggling.

Mrs. Hudson came in a moment later to check on Sherlock, having heard voices. "What's going on dear?" she asked curiously.

"John is giving Caroline a tour of the flat," Sherlock said, waving his hand dismissively.

John and Caroline came around the corner. John quickly introduced the women and told Mrs. Hudson that Caroline was considering becoming Sherlock's new flatmate.

This news surprised Mrs. Hudson greatly. "She's a woman," she said, sounding a bit amazed.

"How very astute of you to notice," Sherlock said sarcastically.

"But after John..."

"For God's sake woman," John sputtered, exasperated. "I'm not gay. I never was gay. Sherlock is my best mate. Caroline isn't a rebound for Sherlock."

"Well, if you say so dear," Mrs. Hudson muttered, not quite convinced. She offered Caroline a kind smile. "It's lovely to meet you dear." She bid them a good night and left them, closing the door behind her.

Caroline immediately burst into a fit of giggles. She tried to suppress them, but she was unsuccessful. She leaned against the wall, afraid that she might fall over.

Sherlock hid his amused smirk behind his hand as he watched her laugh. John shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Your reaction John," Caroline chortled, unable to comment any further. She slid down the wall until she sat down on the floor, helpless with giggles. By this time, Sherlock was laughing as well.

"I fail to see why this is funny," John said with a frown.

Caroline lifted her head weakly to look at John. "You're just standing there, defending your bro-mance to an old woman," she giggled. "And he's just laughing, not helping your case at all" she added, pointing at Sherlock. "You should be glad Andy's not here."

John finally chuckled and then offered Caroline his hand, helping her to stand back up. She smiled in thanks. "Sorry," she said ruefully. "Everything seems ridiculously funny when I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are," John said sympathetically. He glanced down at his watch. "It's still early. Why don't we sit down and have tea? Then we'll get you home." He ushered her into the chair across from Sherlock and went to make the tea.

Sherlock and Caroline glanced at each other for just a moment, then turned away, fighting the urge to laugh. Caroline drew in a deep breath, not wishing to look foolish for her absurd laughter in front of a man like Sherlock. It didn't help that he looked rather amused himself.

When John returned with tea, Sherlock and Caroline were still resolutely looking in opposite directions. John shook his head again. "At least I can be sure that if you do end up as flatmates, you'll both be entertained," he commented wryly. This earned him an amused smirk from Sherlock and a grin from Caroline.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Caroline's things were being transported to 221B Baker Street. She felt a little unsure about her decision, but decided that she had likely endured situations much worse than Sherlock's moodiness and rude comments.<p>

Sherlock seemed completely unconcerned by the entire process, sitting in the kitchen with his microscope and what appeared to be a human brain. He left Caroline to get her bedroom set up as she liked it and helped Andy move Caroline's keyboard into the flat. They set it up near the window, very near where Sherlock kept his violin.

John came in with Mary who was carrying baby Emma. "All set up?" he asked.

"Caroline's putting her room together," Andy said with a smile. He looked at Sherlock. "I'm so glad she's going to have her own space. She never complained about my tiny apartment, but she has always been the 'suffer in silence' type." At that moment, they heard a piercing scream. Looking anxious, the men hurried to Caroline's room while Mary stayed behind with the baby.

Sherlock came to a halt in the doorway, making the other two men run into him. Caroline was standing on the bed near the headboard, her eyes wide with horror. "What happened?" Sherlock asked.

Caroline blushed with embarrassment. She pointed at a spot on the floor just as Andy moved toward her. "Spider," she said softly.

In the next instant, Andy looked down and let out a high pitched scream of his own. He ran for the bed and climbed onto it, standing next to Caroline. He looked over at Sherlock and John, wearing a slightly sheepish expression as they shook their heads. Sherlock stepped into the room, making sure to step on the spider before approaching the bed. John used a scrap of paper to retrieve the spider and dispose of it.

Sherlock helped Caroline down from the bed and she smiled apologetically. "Obviously your arachnophobia deduction was correct," she murmured.

"Obviously," Sherlock agreed with a smirk. He looked up at Andy, who was still scanning the ground apprehensively, and shook his head again. He looked back at Caroline. "Go downstairs with Mary while John and I check the rest of the room. Take this one with you," he added, sounding exasperated as he glanced at Andy.

Caroline muttered her thanks and hurried from the room with Andy close behind. John chuckled as he watched them go. "Exciting first night," he commented.

"Indeed," Sherlock said with a smirk.

The next morning, Sherlock woke up to the smell of coffee. It had been quite some time since he'd had the smell of coffee in his flat so early in the morning. He got up and pulled on his robe before walking out to the kitchen. Caroline was placing slices of toast on a plate. She turned to face him with a shy smile. "Tea or coffee?" she asked softly.

"Coffee," Sherlock said, still a little surprised. He watched as she poured him a cup and then gestured toward the cream and sugar on the table. He nodded his thanks as she placed some toast in front of him. He eyed her curiously.

"John said that you don't usually eat much, but that you should eat," Caroline explained, blushing. "I like cooking, so I thought I'd making you some toast. I hope you don't mind," she added anxiously.

Sherlock blinked, his eyes taking in her tense posture and flushed cheeks. She seemed to be expecting some sort of rebuke, despite her kind actions. Obviously she had been treated poorly by someone, likely the ex-fiance. Instead of voicing these ideas, he thanked her and gestured for her to sit down. She gave him a grateful smile and turned to pour herself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John returned to Baker Street in the early afternoon. They had gone to see the interrogation of the man that had been arrested at The Hideaway. They were relieved when Sherlock determined that the man didn't have any connection to Caroline's ex-fiance. Lestrade offered a few more cases, but Sherlock had declared them all to be too boring.<p>

The two men walked back into the flat and paused in the doorway. Caroline had obviously been cleaning. She had carefully dusted off Sherlock's books and the objects around the room. The floors had been cleaned and the flat smelled faintly of lemons. They walked around to the kitchen and saw Caroline standing on a chair and using a cloth to clean off the cabinets. She was singing in Italian while she cleaned.

She turned to hop off of the chair and let out a squeal when she realized that she wasn't alone. John chuckled. "You've been busy," he commented.

"I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to clean up a bit," Caroline explained, looking at Sherlock uncertainly.

Sherlock didn't comment, but he frowned and went to open the refrigerator. To his surprise, and relief, she had not thrown away his experiments. She had sealed them in sterile containers and shifted them to one side. The rest of the fridge was well stocked with food items.

"Is it ok?" Caroline asked apprehensively.

Sherlock glanced at John, who gave him an encouraging nod. "It's impressive," Sherlock said. Before he could say anything more, his phone started vibrating. He rolled his eyes and checked the phone. A moment later, his face lit up with enthusiasm.

"Has there been a murder?" John asked curiously.

"Yes," Sherlock replied. "Lestrade needs us at the crime scene." He hurried out the door with John but then came back in. His eyes sought out Caroline and he looked exasperated. "Come on then. Hurry up."

"You want to go to a crime scene with you?" Caroline asked.

"Are you sure about that Sherlock?" John questioned, his brow creased with concern.

"Of course," Sherlock replied. "It'll be lovely. She'll like it," he said, waving his hand impatiently. Deciding not to argue, Caroline grabbed her coat and followed Sherlock and John out of the flat.


	4. Something So Good

**Something So Good**

The crime scene was inside a modest home several blocks from Baker Street. Sherlock, John and Caroline followed Lestrade down a hallway to a bedroom, where there was a woman lying on her back. Lestrade was shocked that Caroline had been brought along, but didn't comment.

Sherlock looked over the body, his eyes narrowed. It was a woman, likely in her mid thirties. There was an open pill bottle near her right hand and several small white pills lying on the bed next to it. He turned to Caroline expectantly. "Come tell me what you think," he said.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look at John, but he just shrugged. Moving closer she knelt down, looking at the woman critically. She felt like this was some sort of bizarre test from Sherlock. She turned, holding her hand out to John and he gave her a pair of latex gloves. Sherlock nodded in approval.

Caroline picked up the pill bottle curiously, reading the label. "This is Citalopram," she said with a frown. "It's for depression."

"It looks like a drug overdose," Lestrade said with a sigh. "But her best friend is insisting that it's not."

"It may not be," Caroline said, with wide eyes. She held the bottle out to Sherlock. "Look at the date. The script was filled just two weeks ago, so this bottle wouldn't have been full." She counted the pills on the ground. "This is the amount that would be left in the bottle if she had in fact been taking the medication as it was prescribed."

"Well done," John said with a wink. He looked back at Sherlock. "So you think someone just wanted to make it look like an overdose? What killed her then?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and gestured toward the body, indicating that John should look closer at the body with Caroline. John sighed. Of course Sherlock wouldn't just tell them what he had discovered; He'd want to know if they could figure it out as well.

John knelt next to Caroline and pulled on a pair of gloves. They sat in silence looking over the corpse carefully. After a few moments, Caroline nudged John and pointed to the woman's face. "She's got petechiae," she said quietly.

"What's that?" Lestrade asked, ignoring Sherlock's eye roll.

"It's little red spots you see on the face from capillaries bursting," John said, frowning thoughtfully. "I would guess that in this case it was caused by strangulation or suffocation." He carefully lifted the woman's check to examine the neck, but he didn't see any marks there. "Suffocation it is then," he muttered. He looked up at Sherlock. "Can we stop now?" Caroline giggled.

Sherlock gave a long suffering sigh. "I suppose," he said.

"Good," John said, standing up with Caroline. "Now get started. We know you're just dying to show off."

Sherlock launched into an enthusiastic analysis of the crime scene. He suggested that there was more than one killer. He believed that an ordinary pillow was the murder weapon and that it had been used to cover the woman's face. However, since a normal person won't simply lay still so you can suffocate them, there had to have been at least one other person involved to restrain the woman. He drew their attention to the woman's jeans, where the material was oddly wrinkled on the outside, just below the knee. The same wrinkles were on the other side. "This is from one of the attackers holding onto her jeans, so they wouldn't leave marks on the body while restraining her," Sherlock explained.

"But, how did they keep her arms still?" John asked, leaning closer to the right arm.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that the killers used these," Sherlock said calmly, holding up two scarves. They appeared to be knitted. "If you look closely, you can see that she has a few abrasions on her wrists. These scarves are fairly soft so they would cause less damage. However, the friction from the material against the victim's skin as she struggled caused some irritation."

"Brilliant," John said, obviously impressed.

"That's amazing," Caroline muttered with wide eyes. Sherlock looked rather smug at her praise but didn't comment. He turned to Lestrade expectantly.

Lestrade stared at them for a moment, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with all of the information. "So, how do we figure out who did it?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I recommend locating the owner of these," Sherlock said, kneeling beside the bed and focusing his gaze on the victims hand. John, Caroline and Lestrade moved closer, spotting the strands of hair that Sherlock was looking at. Clearly, he felt certain that the victim had fought back. "These are blonde, but our victim is brunette." Sherlock stood up, looking rather pleased with himself. "Well, I think we've done enough of your job Gary, so we'll be off. Send me a text if you get any leads. You may want to start with the sister." When Caroline gave him a curious look, he gestured to a picture frame on the nightstand. The photo was obviously of the victim and another woman that looked a lot like her, except that she had blonde hair.

Without another word, Sherlock marched out of the room. John shook Greg's hand and Caroline offered him a shy smile before they followed Sherlock. Just outside the house, they found Sherlock being harassed by a female member of Lestrade's team. "Oh god," John groaned. "That's Sally Donovan, and she's always after Sherlock. Quite a piece of work, that one."

Caroline frowned when she heard the woman call Sherlock a freak. "Come on," she muttered, striding forward.

"And who's this?" Donovan asked, eyeing Caroline. "Another friend for the freak? That's just amazing." She smirked unkindly.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "So now the definition of freak is 'the guy who has to come in to do your job'?" she asked with a smirk of her own. She chuckled when Donovan's fake smile disappeared and became a scowl. "Come on Sherlock," Caroline said, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and tugging him along. "You know how cranky talking to stupid people makes you." Sherlock sent Donovan a look of disgust before allowing Caroline to lead him away.

John started laughing once they were far enough from Donovan. "She hates you," he told Caroline.

"And I'm completely heartbroken about it," Caroline said sarcastically.

"I did not need anyone to defend me," Sherlock pointed out with a frown.

"I know that," Caroline assured him. "It just pissed me off that she had the nerve to call you a freak when you were there to look at a crime scene. You saved Scotland Yard a lot of time and energy, but she was insulting you." She suddenly realized that she was still holding Sherlock's arm and dropped her hand to her side with a blush.

This quickly became a routine. When Caroline was working at The Hideaway, Sherlock would insist that she assist himself and John at the crime scenes. She handled it well, though she was a little puzzled by his desire for her to come along. John thought it was quite amusing. Though Sherlock was unlikely to voice it any time soon, he had found a new friend.

Just a few days later, John and Caroline were walking to catch up with Sherlock when a black car pulled up to the curb and a door opened. A large man got out of the car and came to stand into front of the pair. Caroline took a step back instinctively. John seemed to realize what was going on and stepped in front of Caroline and spread his arms out, as if to shield her.

"No," John said firmly. "You're not doing this to her. If Mycroft would like to meet Caroline, he can come to the flat and introduce himself." The man scowled and took a menacing step forward, but John stood his ground. "I said no," he growled. "He knows where to find her if he wants to meet her." After a moment, the man took out his mobile and made a call as he got back into the car.

"What in the world?" Caroline gasped. "That guy was huge. And what did he want with me?"

"He works for Sherlock's brother, Mycroft," John explained. "He works for the British government and he's got an obnoxiously heavy-handed way of interfering in Sherlock's life. If Sherlock sneezes, Mycroft wants to know about it. It drives Sherlock mad." He shook his head, remembering his first encounter with Mycroft. "The day I met Sherlock, Mycroft had me taken to some secret location so he could question me and attempt to get me to spy on his brother."

"And I thought my siblings could be annoying," Caroline muttered.

John chuckled in response. "Sherlock won't be pleased, but it's likely you'll have a visitor this evening," he said with a sigh.

John was right of course. Mycroft arrived at the flat while Sherlock was reading the newspaper and Caroline was playing on the keyboard and singing softly. Sherlock grudgingly let him brother into the flat wearing a sour expression. "I really shouldn't let you in, considering you like trying to kidnap people associated me," Sherlock grumbled.

"Well, I don't get any information from you," Mycroft replied.

"Perhaps because it's none of your business," Sherlock retorted irritably.

"No need to get catty, dear brother," Mycroft said with a smirk.

Caroline cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the Holmes brothers. Sherlock sighed. "Caroline, this is my brother Mycroft." Reluctantly he added, "Mycroft, this is my new flatmate, Caroline."

Caroline moved forward and shook Mycroft's hand. He eyed her curiously for a long moment and she accepted his scrutiny without complaint. It was a little unsettling, but it wasn't much different from Sherlock's penetrating stares. "You don't look much like a nightclub singer," Mycroft commented suddenly. "And that is most definitely a compliment," he added.

"Thank you," Caroline said, looking a bit puzzled.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"Only to see what you had up your sleeve," Mycroft replied, eyeing Sherlock suspiciously. "You haven't had a flatmate since John got married, and now it's a woman that I can find little information about. I'm only concerned for your well-being."

Sherlock scoffed at this. "I'm not sure even Caroline would buy that," he retorted. "You're being ridiculous."

"What am I supposed to do when I find out you've got some American woman coming to crime scenes with you?" Mycroft growled.

"Trust me, perhaps?" Sherlock suggested. He rolled his eyes at Mycroft's frown of distaste. "She's not just 'some American woman', as you so eloquently put it. She was Mary's friend and I was introduced to her. She currently sings in a nightclub, but she was in the medical field. She is now my flatmate and she cooks quite well." He scowled at Mycroft irritably. "What else can you possibly need to know?"

Mycroft paused and then sighed. "Well, you do have some rather unsavory associates," he said finally. "A homeless network, of all things..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head. Then, he turned to Caroline again. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing one another again. Goodnight Sherlock," he added as he turned and left the flat.

"How did you know that I was in the medical field?" Caroline asked, feeling sure that Sherlock was not in the mood to talk about his brother.

Sherlock smirked. "Not many people outside of the medical field have even heard of the word 'petechiae'," Sherlock responded.

"Good point," she said with a nod. She frowned as she looked at him. "You know, you hardly ever make deductions about me, but you can't seem to help yourself with anything else." After a moment of thought she blushed. "That makes me think that someone asked you not to." When Sherlock didn't comment, she sighed quietly. "Andy told you about me," she said, suddenly sounding weary.

Sherlock looked down for a moment and then met her gaze. "Andy was concerned about you," he said carefully. "He spoke with Mary because he was concerned about what I might deduce about you and your past. He did not wish for me to upset you. So, I have avoided voicing most of my deductions about you."

"Thank you," Caroline said softly. "At least now I don't feel like I have this big secret to hide."

Sherlock was afraid that she would cry; Her eyes were watery and she looked incredibly sad. Clever as he was, he hadn't a clue about how to handle weepy people. Then he had a promising idea. "Why don't you play?" he suggested, waving his hand at the keyboard. "It makes you feel better."

"How do you know that?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I've watched you," Sherlock replied with a shrug. "I said that I haven't been voicing my deductions, not that I hadn't made any." Again he waved her to the piano, looking at her expectantly.

She sat down on the little bench and began to play. It sounded rather like a lullaby. After a few moments, she began to sing along. Recognizing the music, Sherlock picked up his violin, waited for the right moment and then joined in. She glanced at him and smiled.

Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat, apparently curious about the music. She was stunned by the beautiful song and that Sherlock was actually participating. Mrs. Hudson leaned against the wall, listening to the song with a contented expression. When it was over, she clapped enthusiastically. "That was lovely dears," she said enthusiastically. "Just felt like having a duet?"

"It was therapy actually," Sherlock said, setting down his violin and dropping onto the couch. Caroline giggled.

"Well, it was brilliant," Mrs. Hudson said. "Caroline dear, you should be holding concerts around the world. You could even take this one along with you," she added waving her hand at Sherlock. He rolled his eyes, but she just smiled at him affectionately. "Have a lovely night you two."

Caroline moved to the couch and sat down next to Sherlock with a sigh. He was looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Feeling better?" he asked without bothering to shift his gaze.

"Yes, thanks," she murmured.

Sherlock nodded, still staring at the ceiling. Caroline bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. "Want to watch the telly?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"Sure," she said with a grin.

An hour later, Sherlock realized that Caroline had fallen asleep when her head drooped to his shoulder. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, he rested his head on the back of the couch. It wasn't long before he dropped off to sleep himself.


	5. Undone

**Undone**

Sherlock was not sure what to do with such a clean flat. John had tidied up when he'd lived there, but Caroline kept the place pristine. He stood in the kitchen looking around with a frustrated expression. "How am I supposed to work like this?" he growled at her.

Caroline looked up from her book and raised one eyebrow at him. "Were those dust bunnies essential to your work?" she asked with a smirk.

Sherlock's lips twitched slightly as he tried not to laugh. "Perhaps," he said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll collect more," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Certainly not with you living here," he said, though he no longer sounded annoyed.

"All of your things are there," Caroline said, setting down her book and going to stand next to him. "It's all just sorted, cleaned and in a storage container." She waved her hand at the plastic bin sitting on the table.

"Fine," Sherlock muttered. She grinned at him before going to sit back down. Sherlock watched her walk away for a moment before shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"You should see the place," John said, picking up baby Emma from the changing table. "It's practically spotless."<p>

Mary shook her head. "Poor Sherlock," she chuckled. "Can he find anything without all that clutter?"

"Not at first," John said, smiling down at his daughter. "But, Caroline's organized it so that he can find what he wants quite easily. Grumbling the whole time of course," he added.

"Typical Sherlock," Mary sighed. "How's Caroline?"

"According to Andy, she's not always so rigidly organized," John said, frowning slightly. "He reckons that she's trying to keep her hands, and mind, busy. And Sherlock seems to agree with that theory. She's quite skittish if she doesn't have something to occupy her."

Mary frowned with worry. "She'll run herself into the ground," she said.

"I know," John said sighing. "Occasionally, if Sherlock is messing about with his experiments, she'll sit down with a book. His running around seems to make her more relaxed." He shifted Emma in his arms and sat down in the rocking chair. "Yesterday, we went on a case without her. When we got back to the flat, she had baked and decorated three dozen fairy cakes. She had flour spattered all over her clothes and face."

"Oh my," Mary giggled.

"I know," John said, laughing with her. Then he frowned thoughtfully. "What was really amazing was that Sherlock seemed to realize that she was having trouble settling down, so he got her to play on her keyboard and sing for a bit. He even played the violin with her."

Mary smiled. "I'm glad that they're friends," she said. She kissed Emma's head gently, smiling at the baby's heavy eyelids. She kissed John before leaving the room so Emma could be rocked to sleep.

John watched his wife leave the room, a frown still creasing his brow. Sherlock wasn't a particularly considerate person. But, he managed to at least pretend to be thoughtful around Caroline. John smiled slightly to himself. Caroline needed to feel safe and protected. Sherlock needed company and something to keep his brilliant mind busy. They may be very good for one another.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked, surprised to see Caroline putting on a coat. She was wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a burgundy jumper. Her hair was in soft, loose curls. Her make-up was a bit heavier than she normally wore it, though she still looked rather attractive. This last observation surprised Sherlock a bit, so he chose to ignore it.<p>

"I'm singing tonight," Caroline said, pulling on a pair of gloves. She looked over at Sherlock. "Why don't you come with me?" she asked. She giggled at his frown of distaste. "Come on, it'll be fun. Lots of people to deduce. I'll even let you dance with me," she added with a grin.

"I never said that I wanted to dance with you," he pointed out, reluctantly putting his own coat on.

"Of course you do," she retorted playfully, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

They entered the Hideaway Lounge through a back door to avoid the crowd. They were greeted by Andy immediately. "There you are," Andy said, looking relieved. "It's really hopping tonight." He blinked in surprise when he realized that Sherlock was standing there with Caroline. "Nice to see you Sherlock. I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"I was coerced," Sherlock replied in a tone of boredom.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I couldn't risk you putting more halls in the wall," she told him. "I'm gonna get ready and go up," she told Andy. She turned back to Sherlock with narrowed eyes. "Behave," she commanded, earning a smirk from the consulting detective.

When she had walked away, Andy chuckled. "She's a sassy little minx," he said fondly. "Come with me, we'll have a drink." He motioned for Sherlock to follow him, and Sherlock reluctantly did so.

Sherlock had only been seated for a moment when Andy called out "Molly!" Sherlock looked around and spotted Molly Hooper moving toward them. Andy motioned for her to sit down at their table and she did, casting a shy smile at Sherlock. She was wearing dark grey slacks and a snug black sweater that made her red hair look brighter.

"Didn't know you'd be here tonight," Andy said cheerfully.

"I didn't feel like going home right away," Molly said with a little shrug. "I usually manage to run into a friend or two here, so I thought I'd come in for a bit." She glanced at Sherlock curiously. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Caroline dragged him," Andy chuckled. A waitress stopped and Andy ordered some drinks before turning back to Molly. "She won't be on long tonight. I hate to wear her out. She puts a lot of energy into such a short period of time. Does she pass out at home on performance nights?" he asked Sherlock.

"Sometimes," Sherlock replied. "Other times, she plays on her keyboard for a while." He nodded to the stage when he spotted Caroline moving to stand at the front of the stage as music came to play.

Throughout the song, Molly glanced at Sherlock feeling a pang of jealousy. She would have given just about anything for him to focus on her so intently. Yet, Caroline stood on the stage and drew his attention like a magnet. Once Sherlock and John had come to the morgue for some research, and Sherlock had peppered John with requests to send Caroline text messages. When John read her responses out loud, Sherlock looked oddly pleased. Sherlock paid little attention to Molly, even when she was assisting him directly.

Andy was no Sherlock Holmes, but he was observant in his own way. He reached and gave Molly's hand an affectionate squeeze as their drinks arrived at the table. She smiled gratefully at him.

After a few songs, Caroline came down to the table. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she was starting to look tired. Sherlock nodded to the empty chair next to him and she sat down. A moment later, a waiter hurried over with a glass of water and handed it to Caroline, earning a smile from Caroline and an approving nod from Andy. Clearly, Andy had trained his staff to cater to Caroline.

"I make sure my diva is taken care of," Andy explained.

Caroline giggled. "Aren't you glad that I'm your diva instead of Jenna?" she asked with a playful grin.

Andy laughed. "We'd be bankrupt," he said rolling his eyes. "Don't get me wrong; I love Jenna. But that girl is so high maintenance." He paused when he saw Caroline's smile falter slightly. "I know you miss them," he said quietly. "When are you going to visit them?"

"I've been here for less than two months," Caroline said, keeping her eyes fixed on her hands. "Maybe I'll see them for the holidays." She took a sip of her water and sighed, listening to the soft music that was now playing. She glanced at Sherlock to see that he was watching her. "Are you ready to dance?" she asked him, smirking at his startled expression.

"I didn't agree to that," Sherlock said a bit stiffly.

"Yeah yeah," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. She stood up and looked at him expectantly. She grinned when he stood up and motioned for her to lead the way to the dance floor.

Andy watched as Sherlock took Caroline in his arms and guided her in slow circles around the dance floor. "Oh god, it's so adorable I could die," he moaned with a theatrical sigh. "I know they're just friends, but I can't help thinking I see something more."

"It is rather sweet," Molly agreed, watching the pair a bit sadly.

Andy patted her hand sympathetically. "You know, if it wasn't meant to be, you're better off," he commented lightly. "I haven't known Sherlock as long as you have, but he's obviously not an easy man to handle. He doesn't cope well in social situations to begin with. You don't want to force it with him. You need someone to see you for the lovely woman that you are." Andy smiled when Molly blushed. "Just because Sherlock doesn't see it, doesn't mean that it's not true." He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come dance with me." Molly grinned and followed him onto the floor.

Sherlock was dimly aware of Andy and Molly joining them on the dance floor. He was a bit unsettled by how distracting the woman in his arms was proving to be. Despite what others may think, Sherlock could recognize beauty and other qualities that made a person attractive. Those qualities simply had little to no effect on him.

Usually.

Sherlock wasn't sure what made him so susceptible to Caroline's charms and lovely appearance, but he couldn't reasonably deny the existence of the attraction. He was careful to not pull her against his body, or she was likely to deduce how attractive he found her. Her curvy frame was just begging to be touched. The skin on her hand was soft and smooth under his fingertips and he briefly wondered if the rest of her was just as soft.

He cleared his throat when he saw Caroline looking at him with concern. He noted how tired her face looked. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly. "You looked like something was bothering you." She looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I thought you might enjoy dancing."

"I do," Sherlock said quickly. "My mind was just stuck on a case for a moment." He released his hold on her as the song ended and followed her back to the table. "That was enjoyable," he commented hesitantly, feeling ridiculously awkward. She grinned at him in response.

Andy and Molly joined them a moment later. Molly looked much happier than before, so Caroline was relieved. She had noticed the other woman's interest in Sherlock and pitied her. Caroline didn't think that Sherlock was as oblivious to it as he seemed to want everyone to think.

"I think you've had enough for today," Andy said suddenly, looking Caroline over with a frown. "The bags under your eyes will be permanent if we're not careful. Why don't you do one last piece and then call it a night? You've been running all over London with this one today," he added with a nod toward Sherlock.

Caroline nodded and walked off toward the stage. A moment later Molly got up to visit the loo. Andy took the opportunity to lean toward Sherlock with a wicked smirk. "Don't think I didn't notice," Andy said smugly.

"What?" Sherlock asked, unsettled by Andy's tone and expression.

"I recognize a sexual attraction when I see one," Andy replied with a chuckle. "Even when it's a bit stifled and awkward." He gave Sherlock a conspiratorial wink. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John were sitting at the table looking over a case file that Lestrade had given them when Andy burst through the door. John stood up in an instant when he saw Andy's wide fearful eyes. "What is it?" John asked.<p>

"I saw someone," Andy panted, out of breath. "Someone that shouldn't be here."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Would you care to be a bit more specific?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was James," Andy said. "He's one of Grant's buddies. I suppose it could be a coincidence for him to be here, but I'd rather know for sure."

"Does Caroline know?" John asked.

"No, I didn't want to scare her," Andy said, wringing his hands.

"So, instead you came here, leaving her alone," Sherlock said, narrowing his eyes at Andy's thoughtlessness.

"Oh god," Andy gasped. "I didn't even think. I have to get back to her."

Sherlock and John grabbed their coats and hurried after Andy. Just a few minutes later, they found her just where Andy had left her; Browsing the shelves of a bookstore. Once they knew she was alright, Andy gave a sigh of relief. "I think I nearly had a stroke," he groaned. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket. "I took a picture of him with my cell," he said quietly. "I'll send it to you, along with as much information as I can think of. Will you look into this?"

John nodded and then motioned for Andy to return to Caroline. "What do you think?" John asked quietly as they started walking back toward Sherlock's flat.

"I think he's looking for her," Sherlock replied with a casual shrug. "But I can't help wondering why. There must have been more to the story. Why would he go to such lengths to get to his ex-fiance?"

Sherlock immediately set to work, contacting his homeless network about James. John had the picture copied so the network would recognize the man's face. Much to Sherlock's annoyance, Lestrade was informed of the situation as well.

What John found even more concerning was that Sherlock went to see Mycroft the next day. John had gone to the flat since he knew that Mary and Caroline had gone shopping together. He found a note on the table stating that Sherlock had gone to see Mycroft ad would be back shortly. So, John made himself some tea and waited.

Half an hour passed before Sherlock returned looking annoying. "You went to see Mycroft?" John asked incredulously.

"Obviously," Sherlock replied with an aggravated huff. "Mycroft has eyes everywhere, and unfortunately that exactly what we need."

"Seems a bit hasty," John commented. Sherlock had always been reluctant to involve Mycroft in anything.

"This is an unusual case," Sherlock responded, frowning in thought. "There's very little to go on. We have no apparent reason to have him arrested, no hint of wrong-doing. Our only lead is one hysterical American."

"And Caroline doesn't even know what's going on," John mused.

Sherlock chuckled. "I was actually referring to Andy," he said with a smirk. "However, his fear does create a few more questions."

John frowned when Sherlock lapsed into a contemplative silence. "Such as?" John prompted impatiently. "I don't think Andy would keep important information from us."

"I think that Andy may not even know," Sherlock replied. "It could very well be that he knows that he should be afraid, not necessarily why."

John looked stunned. "I don't understand why she wouldn't share that information with him," he said.

"All things considered, I'm not surprised," Sherlock said. When John stared at him with a puzzled frown, he sighed. "What does Caroline know about these men? It must be terrible if her closest friends seem unaware of the details. I've questioned Andy, and he knows very little aside from Grant's abusive tendencies. Sending a friend to another country to spy on an ex-fiancee is not rational behavior. Even if we assume that he's not of sound mind, this approach is extreme." He sat down in his chair, pressing his palms together and resting his chin on his fingertips. "Andy knows this other man well enough to spot him in a crowd and he was afraid. I think it would be safe to assume that this man is dangerous."

"And with no proof of any crime, there's nothing to do but watch," John added. "But it may be too late to intervene if we wait."

"Very good," Sherlock agreed, his tone grave. "So, we have Mycroft, Scotland Yard and the homeless network gathering information, hoping for this man to slip up."

"Very clever plan," John commented.

"Of course it is," Sherlock responded dismissively. "This also means that Caroline will need to be monitored closely. "I think we can manage that," John said. He watched as Sherlock nodded absently and stood up to pace the floor. After a moment, John spoke again. "Are you alright Sherlock?"

"Perfectly fine," Sherlock muttered.

"Something is bothering you," John persisted. Sherlock wasn't normally so unsettled, even with a difficult case. "Just tell me."

Sherlock sighed and glanced at John before looking away again. "I had hoped to avoid spending additional time in Caroline's presence," he admitted.

"Why?" John asked in surprise. "You two seem to be getting along great and you work well together."

"Perhaps a little too well," Sherlock muttered. "I've gotten far too comfortable around her."

John gave an amused snort. "Well, that's just terrible," he said sarcastically. He considered Sherlock for a moment, seeing how uncomfortable the consulting detective looked. What could have changed overnight to make Sherlock feel uncomfortable around Caroline?

Then John remembered that Andy had told him about Caroline taking Sherlock to the nightclub. Andy had said that they danced, but said little else about it. Andy's grin had been a little odd, but John wondered now if it had been a hint. He looked at Sherlock again and smirked.

"You're attracted to her!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock looked startled for a moment but then rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," he said waving his hand dismissively.

"It's not ridiculous," John retorted, looking smug. "And I bet that I could call Andy and he'd confirm it. You know that's not something he'd be able to lie about." He chuckled when Sherlock groaned and dropped into his chair. "It's not a bad thing. It's normal to have a physical attraction to another person. Especially one that is so unbelievably attractive."

"I'm not a 'normal person'," Sherlock replied, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "This doesn't happen to me."

"Apparently it does," John replied, grinning.

"Shut up John," Sherlock muttered.


	6. If That's What It Takes

**If That's What It Takes**

Sherlock and John sat at the table drinking tea and looking over the newspaper. They looked up in surprise at the sound of coughing coming from upstairs.

"I thought you said Caroline wasn't here," John said with a frown.

"I assumed that she wasn't," Sherlock replied. "She's always up quite early and is usually in here making breakfast. She was a little irritated with me yesterday, so I thought perhaps that she had just left for the day."

"You didn't check on her?" John asked standing up and moving toward the stairs.

"I had no reason to," Sherlock responded dismissively. He followed John up the stairs and waited while John knocked on Caroline's door. When there was no response, they walked into the room.

Caroline was curled up in bed, bundled up in blankets. Her cheeks were flushed, but she seemed to be shivering. John hurried to her side and rested the back of his hand against her cheeks. "She's burning up," he muttered. He checked her pulse and leaned closer to her face, noting that she was wheezing slightly. He turned back to Sherlock. "She was fine yesterday?"

"A little tired, but otherwise normal," Sherlock said.

John nodded thoughtfully. "Could be influenza," he muttered, "But I have no way of confirming that here. Let's get her to the clinic. Try to get her up and ready to go. I'll hail a cab."

As John dashed out of the room, Sherlock approached the bed and gingerly tried to rouse Caroline. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "I feel terrible," she whispered.

"Are you able to dress yourself?" Sherlock asked her. "We need to take you to the clinic."

She nodded tiredly and watched as he laid out some clothing for her. Once he stepped out, she dressed as quickly as she could, wincing at the ache in her muscles. When she was finished she moved toward the door and found Sherlock waiting by the stairs. She eyed the stairs with dread but gasped in surprise when Sherlock swept her up into his arms. This turned into a violent coughing fit.

"Don't do that," Sherlock chided her, carefully making his way down the stairs. He helped her put her coat on and then picked her up again to carry her out of the flat.

"I can walk," she protested as they approached John, who was waiting next to a cab.

"It's best if you save your strength," John told her, opening the door so Sherlock could set her inside. John sat up front with the cabbie while Sherlock settled himself in the backseat with Caroline. John looked over his shoulder with a sympathetic expression. Caroline was now fully awake, but she looked miserable.

Thanks to John's connection to the clinic, Caroline didn't have to wait around to be seen the doctor. John performed the examination himself, confirming his suspicions of influenza rather quickly. Luckily, Caroline's lungs were still clear so he was able to rule out pneumonia. He instructed Sherlock to take Caroline home; John would go to the chemist to retrieve Caroline's medication.

Back at the flat, Caroline was bundled up in her bed once again. Andy came over within a few minutes of their return, since Caroline had sent him a text to let him know that she couldn't work. He fussed over her and worried that he wasn't able to stay with her while she recovered. He begged Sherlock to watch over her and assured Caroline that he would come and see her as often as he could.

Once Andy had left, Caroline gave a weary sigh. "He is exhausting," she groaned, wincing at the hoarseness of her voice. "I love Andy, but he hovers too much. I'm not dying."

"You are very sick," Sherlock reminded her. He looked at her uncertainly, not sure of how to handle a sick person. "Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment," she replied quietly. "I think I'll try to sleep a little."

Sherlock nodded and left her to rest, going back downstairs to wait for John. When John returned, Sherlock looked quite relieved. "I don't know what to do," he said the moment John walked through the door.

John chuckled. "There's not much to do," John told him. "She's going to feel quite ill for a few days. It may take her some time to completely recover. She has medication to help make her comfortable. She needs rest and plenty of fluids." He handed Sherlock the white bag from the chemist. "Don't let her try to do too much. If you have to leave the flat, she has your mobile number. If she get's worse, you know where to find me. But, I don't think you'll have much to worry about. She'll probably sleep a lot. If she's awake, keep her company."

"I don't do small talk," Sherlock said with a frown of distaste.

John sighed in exasperation. "Then show her your research or some case files," he suggested. "You'll be fine."

John left the flat with a promise to check in to see how Caroline was doing. Feeling a bit out of his depth, Sherlock decided to work on one of his experiments before checking on his flatmate.

It was two hours later when he heard Caroline coughing upstairs. Sherlock made a cup of tea, climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom hesitantly. She was staring up at the ceiling wearing a frustrated frown. "Did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Sort of," she grumbled, propping some pillows against the headboard and sitting up to rest her back against them. "I hate being sick."

Sherlock handed her the tea and sat down on the bed next to her. "I don't think anyone enjoys being ill," Sherlock commented. "No rational person anyway." This earned him a tiny smile from Caroline. "What is it?" he asked, when she suddenly shot him an anxious look.

"Stay with me for a bit?" she asked quietly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. She felt rather silly for asking, but she hated being alone when she wasn't feeling well. She was surprised but relieved when he stretched his long legs out on the bed next to her and leaned against the headboard, his shoulder resting lightly against hers.

When John got back to the flat that evening, Sherlock and Caroline were stretched out on the bed and he was reading to her. John stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking surprised. "You weren't answering your mobile," he said to Sherlock.

"I left it downstairs," Sherlock replied dismissively. "It kept going off and it was annoying."

"It was going off because Lestrade has a case for you," John retorted, rolling his eyes. He chuckled and asked "What are you up to? Never pegged you to be one that likes to cuddle."

"We are not cuddling," Sherlock replied frowning. "The bed is the most comfortable place for Caroline and she didn't want to be alone."

John was silent for a moment, amazed. Choosing not to comment at that moment, he approached the bed to look Caroline over. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Terrible," she sighed. "But I'll survive." She glanced between Sherlock and John. "Don't you guys need to go help Detective Inspector Lestrade?"

Sherlock didn't appear particularly interested, but John nodded. "You want this case Sherlock," John insisted, relieved when Sherlock nodded and stood up. John looked down at Caroline. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," Caroline said softly, snuggling down into her blankets. "Bring me back an exciting story about your case." Her quiet laugh turned into a violent cough. Sherlock and John moved a bit closer to the bed, frowning. She waved them away and shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll rest while you're gone."

Sherlock picked up her phone from the bedside table and placed it in her hand, giving her a meaningful look. When she nodded in understanding, he turned and left the room.

Once outside the flat, Sherlock turned to look at John. "This is about James," he said.

"How did you know?" John asked, smiling slightly.

"You were obviously quite keen for me to take this case," Sherlock said with a shrug. "Lestrade went as far as contacting you to come get me rather than coming himself. Which means that he didn't want to alarm Caroline with his presence. You came in and told me that I wanted the case, but gave no hint at all that would induce me to take it."

"Of course," John sighed as he hailed a cab. "Honestly, we were hoping that you'd make that leap."

They said very little on the short cab ride to the crime scene. They soon found themselves in front of a large residential building. Lestrade was standing at the curb as they pulled up, his expression grave. Sherlock got out of the cab quickly and hurried to the detective inspector. "Who did he kill and why?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"There are two victims," Lestrade said. The first is Emily Jacobs, and if I had to guess, I'd say that she was targeted because he thought she was Caroline. She has the same hair color, fair skin, similar body type."

"And the second victim?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't have a name yet, but he's one of yours," Lestrade said shaking his head. He motioned John and Sherlock inside the flat and led them down the hall. One of the flats was open and Lestrade's men were going over crime scene carefully.

Sherlock recognized Jerry, from his homeless network, immediately. Sherlock's eyes swept the room carefully and then he stepped back into the hallway, inspecting the carpets. He then walked into the room and looked over the victims with narrowed eyes. Jerry had obviously been caught watching James, and had been struck over the head with some blunt object. He had then been dragged into the room and then shot in the head. The female victim had been shot as well.

"We know that James is not finished," Sherlock said with an irritable sigh. "He would have realized that this woman was not his target."

Sherlock moved to speak with Lestrade, leaving John to stare down at the bodies. John's stomach churned unpleasantly when he considered that it could have been Caroline lying in a pool of blood. She still wasn't safe, but he tried to find comfort in the fact that they now had a perfect excuse to arrest the man hunting for her.

John's musings were cut off when a rather disheveled man hurried into the flat. He was a member of the homeless network, but John couldn't remember the man's name. He was breathless and his eyes were wide and anxious. He spoke with Sherlock urgently, his eyes darting around at the members of Scotland Yard.

Sherlock suddenly met John's gaze and said "Quickly John! Back to Baker Street." He turned to Lestrade, his tone commanding. "You need to follow us. Be quick but quiet. We don't want him to suddenly panic." Without offering any further explanation he ran through the door with John hot on his heels.

On the cab ride back to Baker Street, John was quite tense. Sherlock was refusing to go into detail about the situation, promising to explain everything later. "The only thing you need to know," Sherlock said, "is that this man is dangerous and that he has discovered where she lives."

Once the cab stopped in front of the flat, Sherlock and John jumped out and hurried to the door. To their dismay, the door was ajar. Lestrade came up behind them, having parked his car a little further down the street to avoid drawing more attention. Lestrade handed Sherlock a handgun and drew his own weapon. John pulled out his gun as well and silently pushed the door open.

The three men crept up the stairs silently, weapons ready. Stepping into the flat, they looked around cautiously. Sherlock glanced up at the stairs in time to see a shadow move. He hurried toward the stairs, but froze when he heard a loud thunk. He ran up the stairs when he heard a male voice shout "You little bitch!"

Sherlock burst through Caroline's bedroom door and was stunned to see Caroline gripping a table lamp rather like a baseball bat. James was standing in front of her looking completely enraged. His gun was lying on the floor. His eyes jerked to Sherlock and he made a desperate dive for his gun.

A loud gun shot split the air and was followed immediately by a terrified shriek from Caroline. Sherlock glanced over his shoulder at John, who was lowering his gun calmly. "Well done John," Sherlock said.

"Well done?"

Lestrade stepped into the room and looked down at James' lifeless body before turning to John. "You just killed that man," Lestrade growled.

"So arrest me," John retorted irritably. "What did you think he planned to do once he got hold of his gun?"

Lestrade looked at John for a moment and then back down at James. Finally, he just shrugged, making John and Sherlock chuckle. However, their amusement was cut short when Caroline sank to her knees with a whimper.

Sherlock knelt down in front of Caroline and looked her over. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"He back handed me," Caroline said softly, gingerly touching her left cheek. The skin there was quite red and would likely have some bruising. "I guess it pissed him off when I knocked the gun out of his hand."

"Might I ask why you were carrying around a lamp?" Sherlock asked, looking amused again.

Caroline sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm a bit paranoid," she said quietly. "I was having trouble sleeping because I knew that I was alone. I heard something downstairs, like someone was breaking the latch on the door." She paused in her story and gave in to a brief coughing fit. She drew in a wheezing breath and went on. "So I got out of bed and grabbed the lamp. I hid in the closet." She glanced at the body and shuddered involuntarily. "How did he find me? And did you know he was coming? You never carry a gun," she said, eyeing the weapon in Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock handed the gun back to Lestrade, and helped Caroline stand up. "Andy spotted James several days ago," Sherlock explained. "He didn't want to frighten you, so he approached John and myself about keeping an eye on him. We were unsure of why he was here."

"Sherlock had Mycroft, Scotland Yard and the homeless network watching James," John added.

Caroline's eyes darted between the three men, her expression anxious. "Did he hurt anyone?" she asked.

For a moment, nobody responded. Then, Lestrade sighed in resignation. "A young woman was murdered, as well as a member of Sherlock's network," he said. He winced at her distressed sob.

"They died because he was looking for me," she cried, tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"Do not blame yourself," Sherlock said firmly.

"Absolutely not," Lestrade agreed, while John nodded. "This is not your fault."

"Try to calm down," John said gently. "You really need to rest so you can get well." He glanced down at the body on the ground and then looked at Lestrade. "We need to get this cleaned up." Lestrade nodded and pulled out his mobile.

"For the time being," Sherlock said, "you will take my bed." Without further comment, he swept Caroline into his arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and set Caroline down on the bed. He noted her blush of embarrassment.

"This isn't necessary," she said softly. "I can rest on the couch while they take care of..." She trailed off, reluctant to mention the corpse on her bedroom floor.

"You are ill," Sherlock said. "Try to sleep. I will bring you some tea in a few moments." He and John watched as she reluctantly tucked herself into Sherlock's bed and snuggled into the comforter with a soft sigh. Satisfied that she was comfortable, they left the room.

Lestrade was waiting for them in the living room and immediately told them that he had arranged for the body to be picked up very soon. With this settled, John turned to Sherlock expectantly. "Care to fill in the blanks?" John asked.

"It's all very simple," Sherlock responded with a shrug. "My homeless network had located James and kept a close eye on him. He had gone all over London and questioning people about Caroline. He had claimed to be a friend that was trying to get in touch with her. He had traced her to The Hideaway Lounge, where he had spotted the unfortunate Emily Jacobs. Jerry and Brian had followed him for a time but eventually split up so Brian could fetch the police. Jerry was spotted by our killer, hit over the head with something and dragged into Emily's flat. There were mud tracks along the carpets from his shoes," he explained, at John's expression of surprise.

"Obviously, he would have realized quite quickly that Emily wasn't his intended target," Sherlock went on, "but he couldn't leave witnesses. So, both of them were killed and James made his escape. Brian finally alerted Scotland Yard and went on his way, but then came across James again. This time, James was being directed to Baker Street. Obviously, I pieced this all together using the information from Brian and my observations at the crime scene," he concluded.

John shook his head in disbelief. "So what do we do now?" John asked. "Will her ex send another thug here after her?"

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps we could divert his attention from London," he said slowly. "Get me his mobile phone."

John rolled his eyes at the command but did as Sherlock wanted. A few moment later, Sherlock was focused intently on the mobile phone. "This is quite helpful," he muttered smugly.

Some time later, Sherlock walked into his bedroom to see if Caroline was asleep. She immediately met his gaze and wiggled until she had shifted over on the bed, making room for him next to her.

John walked into he room in time to see Sherlock stretch his long legs out on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. "Trouble sleeping?" John asked, his tone sympathetic.

"I'm a bit too traumatized to sleep soundly," Caroline responded with a nervous chuckle. "So instead, I'm wide awake and really bored."

John chuckled. "Try to get some rest," he said gently. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He nodded to Sherlock and then left the flat quietly.

Sherlock remained with Caroline and read to her to keep her mind occupied. It didn't take long for his comforting voice to lull her to sleep. Her brow creased with a frown whenever she moved; It had been a very long day and her muscles ached a great deal. Sherlock sighed when she snuggled up against his side. He hesitated before wrapping his arm around her and allowing her to find comfort in his warmth.

Sherlock laid in the bed for a long while, going over his plan. It had been decided that they would use James' mobile to communicate with Grant. They'd make him believe that Caroline had gone somewhere else, and then stage James' death in another country. It wasn't a permanent solution, but Sherlock felt sure that it would buy them some time.

He glanced down at Caroline's face when she made a soft humming sound in her sleep. After such an eventful day, Sherlock knew that he wouldn't be able to leave Caroline on her own for quite some time. He was sure that she wouldn't enjoy having constant supervision, but he intended to keep her close to him as often as he could manage or leave her in the company of one of the few people he trusted.

"If that's what it takes," he muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Never Alone

**Never Alone**

Sherlock woke up the next morning hearing hushed voices in the next room. He glanced down to find Caroline clutching to the front of his shirt with one hand while her face rested against his chest. He shifted slightly, but was unsure of how to move without waking her. While he was contemplating his dilemma, the door opened and John came into the bedroom followed by Andy and Mrs. Hudson.

Andy nearly choked on his laughter. "Stress makes her an aggressive snuggler," he chortled, earning an eye roll from Sherlock.

"Bless her," Mrs. Hudson muttered fondly. "That's so sweet."

Sherlock heaved a sigh and then winced when he felt Caroline stir. She blinked sleepily and then looked to the doorway, startled to see that she had an audience. Seeing their grins, she turned her head and looked at Sherlock. To her relief, he didn't look irritated. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, noting how raspy her voice sounded. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Not to worry," Sherlock responded. "I hadn't intended to sleep in here, but I didn't want to wake you." He didn't mention that he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. John would find that fact far too amusing. "Why are you here so early?" Sherlock asked John and Andy.

"It's not that early mate," John said with a smirk. "It's nearly ten o'clock. But you and I have some things to do today," he said, giving Sherlock a pointed look. Sherlock nodded in understanding.

"And I wanted to stay with Caroline while you were away," Andy said with a cheerful smile. He had been frantic when John had informed him of what had happened.

"Excellent," Sherlock said, standing up. "Give me a few moments to get ready."

Sherlock quickly showered, brushed his teeth and dressed before joining Andy and John in the living room. Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, hoping to get Caroline to eat. She swatted at Sherlock when he snatched a piece of toast from the plate, but she chuckled.

"I'm so glad you got here so quickly," Andy said, running his fingers through his hair. "She could have been killed."

"Indeed," Sherlock agreed. "With that being said, I propose that we endeavor to have someone with her at all times."

"Oh she'll love that," Andy said sarcastically, snorting with amusement.

"I have to say that I was thinking the same thing," John said warily. "We can't blindly assume that she's safe. We were quite lucky to get here before it was too late yesterday."

"Exactly," Sherlock said. "Obviously, she will be with me quite a bit. If I can't be with her, we can have one of you stay with her," he said, gesturing to John and Andy. "I also feel comfortable with Mary or Lestrade helping us with this. Perhaps Mycroft," he added, though he looked as if he found his own suggestion revolting.

"That's great," Andy said, looking pleased. "Now, what is it that you're planning to do now?" he asked, glancing between the other two men curiously.

"We plan to stage a death that has already happened," Sherlock replied with a smirk. "A series of text messages and a frantic call to Grant followed by a gun shot."

"I'm sure Grant would realize that the person on the phone isn't his friend," Andy noted with a frown.

"Whispering," John simply, shrugging. "We plan to make Grant think that Scotland Yard is onto his friend, and then the call will be cut short by a gun shot and the sound of the mobile hitting the ground."

"Clever," Andy said. "It's not fool proof, but it could buy us some time."

"Precisely," Sherlock agreed. "Before his death, 'James' will inform his friend that Caroline is leaving the country and going to Italy, and that he plans to follow her. To make it more convincing, we'll edit some photographs from tourist attractions in Italy to make it look like she's actually there. We can post it to one of those social media websites."

With their plan laid out, Sherlock and John left the flat. Andy was left behind to sit with Caroline while she rested. He felt so very grateful to Sherlock and John for going to so much trouble to keep her safe. He had seen the blood stain on the carpet in Caroline's room, and it was a horrifying reminder that if she hadn't woken up, she would have been killed mercilessly. Andy wondered, not for the first time, what could possibly motivate Grant and his friends to target Caroline.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sherlock returned to the flat alone. He was quite pleased with how his plan had worked. Sherlock was convinced that Grant had been fooled, at least for the time being. John had gone home to his wife and child, promising to see Sherlock the next day.<p>

Sherlock could hear voices coming from his bedroom, but they sounded a bit distressed. Frowning, Sherlock walked over and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, he saw Andy sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around Caroline. She was trembling and tears trickled down her face. Sherlock could hear her wheezing slightly from across the room. "What is it?" he asked.

"She's having nightmares," Andy said, sounding close to tears himself. Sherlock sighed. He should have expected this. "Go get her inhaler," he instructed Andy. "I'll text John to see what he recommends." Andy dashed from the room obediently. Sherlock took out his mobile as he sat down on the bed. He nearly jumped in surprise when Caroline reached over and caught hold of the sleeve of his coat. He quickly took the coat off and moved closer to Caroline, allowing her to cling to him.

A few moments later, Andy returned to the room holding a small blue and gray inhaler. He tossed it to Sherlock, who caught it without glancing up from his mobile. He handed it to Caroline and then looked up at Andy. "We need Melatonin," Sherlock said. "It's natural and would help her rest. If the nightmares don't stop, we may need to consider medication to treat anxiety."

"I'll go get the Melatonin," Andy offered. "I'll be back shortly." He hurried away, leaving only the soft hissing sound from Caroline's inhaler as she used it.

After a few minutes, Caroline's breathing became quieter. She glanced up at Sherlock with red-rimmed eyes. "I can still see it," she whispered brokenly. "In my dream, James kills you, John and Andy. He tells me that he'll hunt down my family before killing me." She took a shuddering breath. "Over and over again. I've had to watch you die many times," she added, meeting Sherlock's gaze sadly.

Sherlock found her distress terribly unsettling. He had no idea how to handle someone that was upset and frightened. Then again, he'd never really had any urge to make the attempt either. He thought for a moment, wondering what would be appropriate to say. "As if such an idiot could manage to kill me," he commented. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, but Caroline laughed softly.

"I can always count on you to be yourself," Caroline said, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"I am, perhaps, not the best person to comfort you at such a time," Sherlock admitted.

"I don't agree," Caroline replied. "I feel safe with you here. Plus, you're a smart ass and it almost makes me forget why I'm upset."

"You're welcome," Sherlock said sarcastically, making her giggle again. He moved to get up saying "I'll make you some tea."

"No!" Caroline said, her eyes wide as her hand grasped the front of his shirt. She blushed, but forced herself to say "Please don't leave me alone."

As a result of this request, when Andy returned from the chemist, he walked backed into Sherlock's bedroom and had to suppress a chuckle. Sherlock was reclining on the bed with Caroline curled against him, resting her head against his chest. Sherlock looked rather uncomfortable and uncertain, but Caroline had finally gone to sleep.

"How did you get her to go back to sleep?" Andy asked with a grin.

"I simply laid down and allowed her to be close to me," Sherlock replied, casting a glance at Caroline's exhausted face. "After she fell asleep, I was afraid that I'd wake her."

"Let's give it a shot," Andy suggested. He watched while Sherlock shifted carefully, and slid out from under Caroline. He tried to gently release his shirt from her grasp, but her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry Sherlock," she rasped, blinking tiredly at him.

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively while Andy hurried forward to tuck Caroline in. She drifted back to sleep without protesting.

* * *

><p>Caroline recovered slowly, but it was to be expected. Once John determined that it was safe, Mary started coming to visit her with the baby. It was a relief for both women. Mary had missed Caroline's company, and Caroline was frustrated with the protectiveness of the men.<p>

"I can't move without someone checking up on me," Caroline sighed.

"They're just being cautious," Mary said gently. "I say that if Sherlock is choosing to be attentive and protective, let him." She shot her friend a sly smile before adding "You have to admit that all the attention isn't bad."

"I don't know what you mean," Caroline responded, but her blush told otherwise.

Mary grinned smugly. "You've been cooped up in this flat with Sherlock for a couple of weeks," Mary pointed out. "I've seen the way you look at him sometimes."

Caroline sighed and looked down at her own hands self consciously. She had tried to keep herself distant, but she couldn't seem to help the attraction to Sherlock. She knew that he considered himself married to his work, and she had her own issues to deal with; But there she was, feeling quite pathetic as her friend pinned her with a knowing look.

Before leaving with John, Sherlock had come out of his bedroom dressed in his black trousers and purple shirt. Mary wouldn't have thought anything of it, but she had glanced at Caroline and spotted her expression. Caroline's eyes had widened slightly, and her cheeks had turned rosy. She had bit her lip and looked away from Sherlock only to meet Mary's eyes and blush even more.

"He is quite good looking," Mary commented lightly. "You're certainly not the first person to recognize his physical appeal. It's just that he normally ruins the effect by talking," she added, rolling her eyes.

Caroline chuckled, turning her eyes to where Emma was sitting on the floor. "I'm aware that having a crush on Sherlock isn't a great idea. I'll just admire him from afar," she said with a grin.

"Don't we all?" Mary responded, shaking her head. She grinned at Caroline's surprised look. "I love John and I wouldn't trade him for anything, but even I have to admit that Sherlock is fun to look at."

Caroline shook her head and looked down at Emma. "Your mommy is a naughty girl," she told the little girl in a playful voice. Emma grinned widely and clapped her hands, making the women laugh.

"Why is mummy naughty?" said an amused voice. The women looked up to see John standing in the doorway. He smiled indulgently when the women laughed again.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Mary said dismissively. She peered over John's shoulder with a frown. "What have you done with Sherlock?"

"He's run off," John responded with an exasperated tone. "It's bloody cold and I didn't want to just wander around looking for him. He keeps complaining and saying that you need to get well," John added to Caroline.

Caroline shook her head and smiled. "I don't get it," she said. "He doesn't need me to solve cases. He's Sherlock Holmes. He was solving cases long before he met me."

"I've been saying the same thing for a long time now," John agreed. "But he always insists that I come along to help him." John looked Caroline over for a moment and then nodded to himself, apparently making a decision. "Why don't we get you out of the flat for a while?" he suggested.

Caroline stared at John for a moment with wide eyes. "That would be wonderful," she said, sounding relieved.

"We'll all go to dinner once Sherlock gets back," John said. "The cool air might help with your cough a bit, as long as we don't over do it."

"Thank God," Caroline muttered. "I am feeling quite a bit better. Andy is just afraid to let me perform. Whenever Sherlock leaves, it's always to go running around town in the cold and he won't let me go out on my own." She felt silly saying the last bit. She was an adult and could go as she pleased, but she had relented to the request of her friends and felt obliged to not leave the flat without being accompanied by one of them. She wasn't one to complain, but was starting to feel a little trapped.

It wasn't long before Sherlock returned to the flat looking quite pleased with himself. He was a little put out when Mary shooed him away to get changed for dinner without allowing him to explain how he had resolved the case. When he had changed into fresh clothes, he went back to the living room to find that the others had already put their coats on and were ready to go. Almost.

"As fastidious as you are with everything else, you are hopeless with a scarf," Sherlock said, shaking his head as he approached Caroline. He untangled the maroon scarf she had been fiddling with and tied it properly.

Caroline remained still while he worked and then looked down at the scarf. She looked up and met Sherlock's gaze, blushing instantly. She cleared her throat in embarrassment. "You know, this may part of the reason Mrs. Hudson thinks you're gay," she commented lightly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes while Mary and John chuckled. Emma giggled with her parents and clapped her hands. "Let's go," John said, ushering everyone out the door and shooting Sherlock an amused look.

* * *

><p>"Why in the world would I want to go to America?" Sherlock asked incredulously.<p>

He was sitting in his chair, looking up at John who was making tea in the kitchen. Sherlock was a little baffled by John's suggestion that they all go to America for the Christmas holiday. Sherlock had no particular interest in Christmas, and no desire to go to America.

"I think it's a great idea," John said, handing Sherlock a cup of tea before sitting down across from him. "Andy is worried about Caroline and thinks that this would be a nice way to show our support."

"She would be with her family," Sherlock argued.

"It would be nice for us to go with her," John insisted. "We're a huge part of her life right now. We're some of her closest friends." He paused, looking at Sherlock thoughtfully. "I'm sure Grant expects her to return home for Christmas."

As anticipated, Sherlock gave a sigh of resignation. "Perhaps Mycroft could arrange our flight," Sherlock muttered.

"That would be great," John said with an approving nod. "It'll be fine. Andy has already said that you'll have a nice time. He has already spoken to Caroline's family and they are preparing for us to stay with them."

Sherlock looked doubtful but decided that it wasn't worth commenting on. While he wasn't especially fond of crowded gatherings, it would be a relief to not be alone with Caroline so often. He insisted on her coming with himself and John when they worked on cases, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable when he was alone with her in the flat. Without intending to be, she was incredibly distracting and Sherlock found himself overwhelmed by the desire to touch her. His own body was betraying him, and the idea was rather foreign to him.

John watched Sherlock's face, amused by the detective's discomfort. It was a rare thing indeed to see Sherlock Holmes so unsettled.

That afternoon, the Watsons and Andy returned to Baker Street to have dinner at the flat. Andy picked up some Chinese take-away and brought it along. While they ate, Andy told Caroline about the plan for Christmas. She was a little startled when she realized that her London friends were going home with her.

"This will be so much fun," Andy enthused as he began pouring cups of coffee for everyone.

"I don't understand," Caroline said quietly, her brow furrowed. "Why are you all coming? Not that I don't want you there," she added hastily. "I'm happy that I won't have to be without you for Christmas, but I'm surprised that you'd all decide to come."

"That was my thought," Sherlock muttered to her.

John glared pointedly at Sherlock. "We are your friends and we want to be here for you," John said firmly, looking back at Caroline. "We want you to be safe and happy. The best way to make sure of that, is to accompany you."

"It's not an inconvenience," Andy added quickly, before Caroline could object. "They'll have a great time. We'll make sure of it. All the arrangements are made and everyone is happy with the plan. Just be pleased that you have such wonderful friends that love you," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Caroline sighed. "I know Sherlock doesn't want to go," she said. "It's unfair to put that on him."

"I wasn't happy with the idea," Sherlock agreed. "But, in the end I decided that it was for the best. I'm not being coerced into going. If I truly objected, rest assured, I would not go."

Caroline finally nodded and Andy grinned smugly. "Now that that's settled," he said sitting down and picking up his chopsticks, "let's decide what day we'll leave."

Sherlock listened to the conversation without contributing much. He wasn't sure what his friends were expecting him to do in America. He supposed that observing the locals could be interesting for a day or two, but it sounded as if they were planning to stay for about three weeks. He doubted that their hosts would appreciate him shooting at the wall when he got bored.


	8. Home

**Home**

Sherlock watched Caroline with mild curiosity as she packed for their trip. She had created an extensive checklist with an app on her smartphone and her suitcase was very carefully organized. "Do you always pack like this?" Sherlock asked, peering into his own suitcase with a frown.

"Sort of," Caroline said. "I've always been one to over-prepare for trips, but it seems worse these days. The idea of forgetting something stresses me out." She shook her head and frowned. "I feel like a crazy person." She sighed at Sherlock's questioning gaze. "I don't like feeling so wound up. All this crap with Grant has me a bit freaked out and I can't seem to regain my equilibrium."

"And careful preparation before this trip makes you feel more in control," Sherlock suggested. She bit her lip and nodded. Sherlock moved closer and looked over her shoulder at her list. "You forgot your allergy medicine and your inhaler." He chuckled when she gasped and darted out of the room to retrieve the missing items.

That evening Sherlock and Caroline went to the airport to meet John, Mary, baby Emma and Andy. Mycroft was there to see them off. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?" Caroline asked Mycroft.

"That's very kind of you," Mycroft responded a bit stiffly. "I doubt that Sherlock would appreciate it."

Caroline grinned. "He'd get over it," she replied, pleased when Mycroft smiled slightly.

"Have a wonderful time," Mycroft told her. He looked over at Sherlock. "Enjoy your trip brother dear. Try not to offend the natives." Sherlock just rolled his eyes in response.

The nine hour flight seemed remarkably short, since they had chosen to sleep through most of it. Around noon in America the next day, they reached their destination. "Sam and Jenna are meeting us here," Andy said, as they walked through the airport. He winced when they suddenly heard a high pitched squeal.

Two women came rushing forward and hurled themselves at Caroline. She nearly fell backward but Sherlock caught hold of her and steadied her. One of the women looked a lot like Caroline, except that she had a fuller figure and her eyes were green. The other shared some of Caroline's features but her skin and hair were much darker and she had higher cheekbones.

"Try not to kill me," Caroline chuckled, relieved when the two women took a step back from her. "These are my friends from London. This is John and Mary Watson and their baby Emma," she said, indicating the Watsons with a wave of her hand. She glanced over her shoulder at Sherlock. "And this is Sherlock Holmes."

"Holy crap," the darker woman muttered, staring at Sherlock with wide eyes. They'd heard a great deal about Sherlock from the news, and it was a strange to suddenly be standing face to face with him.

Caroline grinned. Looking at her friends, she pointed at the darker woman. "This is my sister Samantha. Everyone calls her Sam." She gestured to the other woman and said "This is Jenna."

"We're really glad to have all of you here," Jenna said smiling. "We've been so excited ever since Andy said you were coming."

"Let's get ya'll to Mom's house," Sam said cheerfully. "We have plenty of time to chat, and I'd rather not do that in an airport."

Sam and Jenna led the way out of the building and to the parking lot, helping with the luggage. They stopped at one of the cars and Jenna turned to look at Caroline expectantly. Caroline looked confused for a moment and then gasped in excitement. "You brought my car!" Caroline exclaimed with a grin. She was gazing at a dark blue Altima looking quite pleased.

"Oh god," Sherlock groaned, making the others laugh.

"We thought you'd like to drive," Jenna said, handing Caroline a set of keys. "We've even put a baby seat in the back for the little one."

Andy got into the back seat of a dark green Prius and nodded to Caroline with a smile. Sam sat in the driver's seat and Jenna sat down next to her. Caroline sat down behind the wheel of the Altima and smiled blissfully. Mary buckled Emma into the baby seat, which had been placed in the center of the back seat. Mary and John sat on either side of the baby while Sherlock took the front seat.

Sherlock watched as Caroline set the keys down in one of the cup holders and pushed a button next to the steering wheel, starting the engine. "That's interesting," Sherlock commented.

"I love it," Caroline said.

The drive wasn't especially long, but Caroline genuinely enjoyed every moment of it. She didn't know much about cars, but she loved her car. When they arrived at her mother's house, Caroline turned the car off with a happy little sigh.

Everyone climbed out of the vehicles and moved to pull the luggage out of the trunk. They were interrupted when they heard someone cry out "Caroline!" A woman came hurrying down the sidewalk and rushed to Caroline, pulling her into a warm hug. "Welcome home," the woman said, sounding a bit tearful.

"Come meet my friends," Caroline said, gently slipping out of her grasp. "Mom, this is John and Mary Watson with their little girl, Emma," she said, gesturing with her hand. Shifting to indicate Sherlock, she said "This is Sherlock Holmes." Caroline smiled brilliantly at her friends. "This is my mother, Karen Freeman." The last introduction was hardly necessary; Caroline and Jenna looked a lot like their mother.

"Everyone come inside," Mrs. Freeman said kindly. "I'll send David out for your bags. You've made such a long trip." As she was speaking, a young man rushed out the front door and hurried over to Caroline, sweeping her up in a hug. "This is David, the youngest of my children," Mrs. Freeman explained, shaking her head fondly. "Stop squishing your sister and get the bags," she said to David.

Mrs. Freeman got her guests seated in the living room and sent Sam and Jenna to make some coffee. She turned to Caroline and looked her over. "I think England agrees with you," she said with a smile. "You look great. Your skin is amazing. You've stayed in shape. You're wearing a nice dress coat with coordinating gloves and scarf. You're adorable."

"You have to give credit for the coat and scarf to Sherlock," Andy said with a grin.

"Sherlock kept going on about Caroline needing a proper coat for when we go on cases," John explained, chuckling when Sherlock sighed. "Finally, Caroline got tired of him harping on her, so she allowed him to help her select what he considered a 'proper coat'."

"And Sherlock doesn't think she knows how to put a scarf on properly," Mary added, smirking. "She's learnt his method, but it doesn't turn out quite the same. So, he has to fix her scarf every time they leave the flat."

Mrs. Freeman gave a delighted laugh. "You have great tastes, Mr. Holmes," she said. "The girls will bring you coffee while I make you something for lunch."

A moment later, Sam and Jenna came into the room carrying cups of coffee. They were looking at the British visitors eagerly. "Where are your families?" Caroline asked them, hoping to stop her sisters from staring.

"We didn't want overwhelm your friends with a house full of children," Jenna said with a grin. "We'll bring them by tomorrow. The kids can't wait to see Aunt Caroline."

Once the coffee had been handed out, Sam pulled her coat on. "We'll get going so ya'll can rest," she said. "We'll see you tomorrow." She hugged Caroline tightly and then waved to the others.

Jenna gave Caroline a pointed look and jerked her head toward the front door. Caroline followed her sister out, only to come back a few minutes later, looking quite embarrassed. Her sisters had chosen to tell her that they a lot of questions about her friends and had referred to Sherlock as "delicious".

"Everything ok?" Mary asked her.

Caroline glanced at Sherlock and John and then whispered in Mary's ear. Mary nearly choked on her laughter. "I think I'm going to like your sisters," she giggled. John and Sherlock exchanged baffled looks but made no comment.

Caroline's father was introduced to the group shortly after lunch. Sherlock was looking Mr. Freeman over while Mrs. Freeman made the introductions. Sam had obviously gotten her looks from her father. Michael Freeman had a dark complexion and high cheek bones, though they were not as prominent as Sam's. His hair was black and short. He was stocky and muscular. He had been a Marine for more than twenty years. (Sherlock had made the mistake of calling him a soldier, and had been swiftly, but politely, corrected.) His face looked rather stern as he directed his gaze at Sherlock. Caroline had mentioned that her father was very protective of her, especially since things had gone so poorly with Grant.

The rest of the day was spent getting everyone settled into rooms. Andy was staying with his own family, but would return to see them the next day. This gave Mr. and Mrs. Freeman a chance to observe Caroline with her new friends. She obviously felt safe with them. It was a comfort to see a faint glimmer of hope on their daughter's face. When she had left for England, her face had been etched with pain and defeat.

Caroline got a text message from Greg Lestrade that evening while they were sitting at the table after dinner. He had been attempting to contact Sherlock but had been unsuccessful. "My mobile isn't really working here," Sherlock said, looking down at the screen with a scowl.

"Use mine," Caroline said, tossing her own cell phone to Sherlock. After a few moments of texting with Lestrade, Sherlock looked up at Caroline again, but before he could speak she said "The laptop is in the bag at the foot of my bed. Do you need my password?" When Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't," she muttered.

David watched Sherlock leave the room and then looked back at Caroline. "So, you help him with his cases?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes," she replied with a shrug.

"Most of the time," John corrected her with a smile. "He get's a bit cross if she can't come along."

"He's like that with you too," Caroline said to John with a grin. "Sherlock is a bit high maintenance," she told David.

"You said he's a genius," David reminded her. "Why does he need help with his cases?"

Caroline and John looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged. They had wondered the same thing themselves. "I think he needs validation sometimes," Mary said helpfully. "He's a bit odd, but he's still human. Most people won't work with him and, as much as he'd rather not admit it, he can't do it all." She shook her head and chuckled. "I don't know how these two do it," she said, gesturing to John and Caroline, "but they work well with him. Not that I don't love Sherlock," she added. "I just couldn't work with him. He won't allow anyone to do any type of testing, but we really think he has Asperger's. It would explain a lot."

"The poor man," Mrs. Freeman said sympathetically. "He can't help that his brain doesn't work like other people."

"It's hard to remember that when he's insulting your intelligence," John muttered. Caroline giggled in response.

A few minutes later, Sherlock returned to the dining room, carrying the laptop. He set it on the table and sat down next to Caroline. "Have a look at this," Sherlock said, beckoning John to look at the screen as well. "What do you see here?"

Caroline's parents and David watched as Sherlock showed Caroline and John numerous images on the laptop. He asked them questions and made observations based on their responses. He listened as Caroline and John discussed the victim from a medical standpoint. Mary listened to them wearing an expression of mingled amusement and pride.

Suddenly, Sherlock sat up and said "Of course!" He snatched Caroline's mobile and hurried from the room.

"What happened?" Mrs. Freeman asked, looking bewildered.

"He does that," Caroline responded, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm sure he figured it out and he's off to call Lestrade," John said. "He'll eventually come to tell us what he's figured out." Seeing the baffled looks from Caroline's family, he smiled. "Sherlock may seem to say a lot when we work like this, but there's a surprising amount of dialogue that takes place only in his head. It sounds a bit mad, but he's brilliant."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam and Jenna returned with their families in tow. Sam was married to a man named Luke Bryant and they had two young sons, Dylan and Matthew. Jenna was married to Jeffrey Small and they had two daughters, Isabelle and Kara. The children were thrilled to see Caroline and crowded around her eagerly. They were each kissed and cuddled for a few moments until their grandmother sent them off to play.<p>

Mr. Freeman took all of the men to the den for a drink, while the women remained in the kitchen, chatting happily. Sherlock, however, lost interest in the alcohol rather quickly. He slipped out of the den and walked into the kitchen, stopping when he found himself in a room full of women.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked him with a frown. Then she grinned. "Did you get bored?"

"That man is so hard to keep entertained," Mary muttered.

"I think I have a solution," David said, walking into the room. He grinned at Sherlock. "I could tell you were getting bored. Need something to keep you busy?"

"What do you suggest?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Come along," David said with a smirk. "You too Caroline. You'll like this."

A short time later, John went into the kitchen and looked around. "Where did Sherlock go?" he asked his wife.

"He's in the living room," Mary said with a chuckle. Sam, Jenna and Mrs. Freeman giggled.

John followed the women to the living room and stared at the scene before him with wide eyes. Caroline and Sherlock were sitting on the couch together facing the television. Caroline looked completely at ease and was giggling. Sherlock was holding a game controller in his hands and clicking the buttons energetically. "Is he playing a video game?" John asked, stunned.

"Yep," David said, from his place on one of the armchairs. "The famous Sherlock Holmes is playing Skyrim on Playstation 3." He laughed when John shook his head in disbelief. That was one way to keep Sherlock's mind busy.

That evening, Sherlock was pleased to discover that the Freeman's had converted their garage into a music room. The family was full of talented musicians, and the garage had rarely been used for parking cars, so it had been a logical decision. What did not please him, was that Caroline didn't seem very keen to use it or, indeed, enter the room at all. This puzzled him a great deal, and he didn't like it.


	9. Thoughts Of You

**Thoughts Of You**

The three days that followed their arrival went by rather quietly. John, Mary and Caroline were happy to have some time away from the chaos of every day life. Sherlock wasn't enjoying the peace as much. His mind needed stimulation. Luckily, Caroline made sure to keep him busy with games and research. Sherlock appreciated her efforts, especially since it was helping to distract him from her inviting curves and pretty face.

"I need to go to the store and grab a few things today," Mrs. Freeman said as they all sat down to breakfast.

"I can run to the store for you," Caroline offered.

"That would be nice, thank you," her mother responded. "In fact, I'll watch over Emma and you can take your friends with you. You can get out of the house for a bit and show them around."

This plan was readily accepted and shortly after breakfast they all got ready to go. Andy came to the house and they all piled into Caroline's car. With a shopping list in hand, they drove off.

Caroline briefly wondered if a trip to Walmart was a bad idea, but this thought disappeared when she spotted Sherlock's expression. The first person they saw just inside the sliding glass doors, was a large woman wearing yoga pants, a ratty t-shirt and bedroom slippers. The colorful rollers in her hair made it all even more funny. Sherlock's eyes were wide and he looked bewildered. Andy was watching Sherlock's face eagerly.

"Her ensemble is so ridiculous that I can't even make a deduction," Sherlock muttered. "I'm actually starting to get a headache."

Caroline couldn't help giggling. "Just try to see the humor in it then," she suggested, tugging him further in. His horrified expression was starting to draw attention. John and Mary were chuckling.

"There's nothing funny about mental illness," Sherlock retorted, smirking when she laughed again. "Why are we here?"

"We're picking up a few things," John reminded him. "This place has everything, so we won't need to make extra trips."

"We'll be quick," Caroline assured Sherlock.

"Caroline's not a fan of this place either," Andy added, though this did little to appease Sherlock.

They moved quickly, picking up the various items on Caroline's list. Sherlock had to be redirected many times; He kept getting caught up in staring at people in a manner that was probably rather unsettling to the other shoppers. "Don't bother with the deductions," Andy muttered, as they passed a large burly man wearing fishnet stockings. "You probably don't want to know."

When they were finished shopping, Caroline paid for the items and they began to head for the door. They were stopped by a voice calling Caroline's name. She turned and saw a very attractive man walking toward her. "Hi Brandon," she said with a surprised smile.

Brandon was about Caroline's age, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. His jaw was square and his physique was quite impressive. Sherlock disliked him instantly.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Brandon said, smiling happily at her.

"I've been in London with Andy," she said, gesturing to Andy. "These are my friends, Sherlock, John and Mary."

Brandon shook their hands politely before looking back at Caroline. "I'd love to take you to dinner," he said. "We need to catch up."

"Oh I don't know," Caroline said quietly, blushing and looking away. "I have friends visiting with me."

"We'd be fine for an evening," Mary spoke up helpfully. "You should go." John nodded in agreement. Sherlock didn't comment.

"You see?" Brandon said pleasantly. "They can spare you for a little while. Come out with me tonight."

Caroline wished she could stop blushing. She could feel Sherlock's eyes on her face. "Alright," she said shyly. "That would be nice."

"Great," Brandon said, looking relieved. "I'll pick you up at six. Nice to meet all of you," he added to the others before walking away.

Mary hooked her arm around Caroline's and walked out of the store with her. "Well, he was handsome," Mary commented with a grin. Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked ahead with John.

"He is," Caroline agreed quietly. "Not really my type though."

"Why is that?" Mary asked with a frown.

Andy snorted in amusement. "Because he's a dumb-ass," he said scoffed.

"Andy," Caroline chided him, but she was laughing.

"Don't get me wrong," Andy said as they approached the car, where Sherlock and John were now waiting. "He's totally hot, and I'd do him, but he's not the brightest crayon in the box, you know? Caroline likes smart men." He grinned at Sherlock's amused smirk.

"It did seem to annoy Sherlock," Mary whispered with a wicked grin. "That's always fun."

Caroline giggled in response.

* * *

><p>John couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he watched Sherlock pace the room. Everyone was gathered in the living room to watch a movie, but Sherlock couldn't seem to sit still and pay attention to it. Caroline's family had noticed his restlessness as well. Sherlock had apparently grown accustomed to having Caroline's undivided attention most afternoons. He had been rather fidgety ever since Caroline had left for her dinner date.<p>

"Does he always do that?" Sam asked John quietly, her eyes following Sherlock's movements.

"Not usually," John replied. "If he's on a case he'll pace a bit sometimes, but this is a little odd, even for him."

Sherlock paused when he heard a car pull up in front of the house and the sounds of the doors opening and closing. He waited for just a moment before going out the front door onto the porch.

"What the hell is he doing?" Andy asked, hurrying over to the window to peer cautiously through the blinds. The movie was paused and everyone waited to see what Sherlock was doing.

Sherlock stepped onto the front porch just as Caroline and Brandon came up the sidewalk. "Good, you're back," Sherlock said, his hands clasped behind him, looking at Caroline expectantly.

Caroline eyed Sherlock with a puzzled expression. "Did you need something?" she asked as they stepped onto the porch. "Is everything ok?"

Sherlock hesitated, unsure of what would be a reasonable response. He couldn't very well tell her that he had been pacing the floor since she left. He didn't care to tell her that watching her leave with another man had been frustrating. With no other option before him, he slumped his shoulders dramatically. "I'm terribly bored," he said with a sigh.

Brandon frowned and shook his head. Deciding that it would be best to ignore Sherlock, he turned to face Caroline. She was looking at Sherlock with an amused expression, so he touched her hand to draw her attention back to himself. "I'm glad you came out with me tonight," Brandon said, feeling quite pleased with himself when she blushed.

Caroline swallowed convulsively when Brandon moved closer and his gaze slid down to her lips. Was he really going to try to kiss her right in front of Sherlock? She fought to keep herself from moving as he leaned forward to press his mouth to hers.

She gasped when Sherlock's hand shot forward and caught hold of Brandon's face before he made contact. Brandon was so startled that he took a step back.

"Come along," Sherlock said, pushing Caroline toward the front door. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold."

Brandon stepped closer, looking angry. "I think I should..." he started, but Sherlock cut him off.

"So nice of you to stop by," Sherlock said curtly before following Caroline into the house and slamming the door.

Andy, having watched the entire scene from between the blinds, was now doubled over laughing. Everyone in the living room was nearly breathless with laughter. David was standing near the window as well, his face red as he struggled to catch his breath. "Did you really just face-palm that dude?" David choked out.

Caroline rounded on Sherlock with a scowl. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing at all," Sherlock replied, appearing unconcerned.

"That was completely ridiculous, not to mention embarrassing," Caroline said, pointing at the front door.

"Oh please," Sherlock scoffed. "He's a blithering idiot. You would've wanted to strangle him with your bare hands by tomorrow."

Caroline's lips twitched slightly. "It would have been nice to make the decision on my own," she retorted.

"Dull," Sherlock groaned, placing his hands on her back and pushing her through the room. "Play for me. That's much better than allowing that half-wit to drool on your face." He glanced over his shoulder and winked at David, making everyone burst into hysterics again.

Caroline sighed as Sherlock gently pushed her into the music room. "You haven't played at all since we got here," Sherlock said. He motioned to the keyboard and sat down in a chair next to it. She hesitated and met Sherlock's eyes, sighing when he nodded in encouragement.

Sherlock watched Caroline closely as she sat down and began to play. She had played nearly everyday at their flat since she had moved in, but seemed reluctant to play when she came back to her parents' house. It was likely that playing here brought up many painful memories. Her watery eyes seemed to confirm this.

The others came into the room upon hearing the music. Mrs. Freeman was watching her eldest daughter with a sad smile. Sam, Jenna and David looked a bit relieved. Caroline looked up and noticed her audience, sniffling slightly with a rueful smile. She glanced pointedly at the violin resting on a nearby shelf and then looked at John. John seemed to understand and whispered to Andy, who grinned broadly.

Andy picked up the violin and handed it to Sherlock with a smirk. Caroline's family was stunned when Sherlock began to play, following Caroline's rhythm easily. He ignored their whispering and surprised expressions, focusing instead on Caroline's hands on the keys and the slight sway of her body. He matched her pace easily, the bow gliding across the strings delicately.

Once the song had ended, Emma started clapping happily, making everyone else laugh as they joined in. "That was beautiful," Mary said with wide eyes. She had not heard Sherlock play with Caroline before, though John had told her about it.

"Do you play together often?" Jenna asked, obviously impressed.

"Most evenings," Sherlock replied with a shrug. "Sometimes she sings as well." He didn't miss the look passed between Sam, Jenna and David; They looked hopeful. That was interesting.

"How about another song?" Sam suggested lightly. Her eyes focused on Caroline intently.

Caroline hesitated, but nodded after a moment. She took the three-ring binder that Andy offered to her, and flipped through the pages of sheet music with a thoughtful frown. When one finally caught her interest, she held it out for her siblings to see. David sat down at the small drum set while Sam and Jenna picked up guitars.

Caroline began to play a lovely melody, her eyes closed as she focused herself on the music. A moment later, she began to sing. Her voice was clear and gentle. The song sounded a bit mournful. Sam joined in after a few lines, adding a lilting harmony. After the first chorus, the guitars and the drum were added. Sam and Jenna both harmonized as the song intensified.

At the end of the song, Caroline looked pleased, but her hands were trembling. Her sisters stepped around the keyboard and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "We've missed you," Sam said softly.

"You are a performer," Jenna said quietly. "Why are you hiding from that part of yourself?"

Caroline looked down at her hands, biting her lip. "It's too much," she whispered. "It makes me feel too much."

Andy nodded in understanding, but Sam and Jenna looked puzzled. "She puts everything into her performances," Andy said, standing behind Caroline and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It brings all the pain to the surface. It makes the songs sound amazing and heartfelt, but it leaves her feeling raw."

"Exactly," Caroline agreed, swiping at her tears.

"Then let us help you," Sam said gently. "That's what family is for."

"Friends too," John added with a smile.

Sherlock said nothing, but he watched the group thoughtfully. Caroline was immensely talented, but it was as if she had surrendered her wings without even attempting to fly. He felt certain that this was largely to do with her ex-fiance. He had crushed her spirit and she was obviously afraid. While her family attributed her reluctance to perform to depression, Sherlock was certain that she was afraid that being in the spotlight may make her to easily accessible to a man who obviously had no problem with trying to have her killed.

* * *

><p>Sherlock listened to the happy chatter of Sam and Jenna while Caroline picked up the phone. They had gathered at the dining room table to play a card game, but they had been interrupted by someone calling the land line. Sherlock sat up straighter when he saw the color seem to drain from Caroline's face. She met his eyes for a second before turning away, speaking so quietly that she couldn't be heard over the other voices in the room.<p>

Andy noticed that Sherlock was distracted and followed his gaze to Caroline. Andy stood up and went to Caroline's side, snatching the phone from her hand. "Who is this?" he snapped irritably, wrapping his arm around Caroline protectively.

Everyone fell silent, watching as Andy's face flushed with anger. "You stay away from her you crazy bastard," Andy growled furiously. "You're lucky one of us hasn't killed you yet." A moment later, Andy hung up the phone and looked at Caroline. She was terribly pale and her eyes were glistening with tears.

Nobody bothered to ask who had been on the phone. They all knew that it was Grant, if Caroline's miserable expression was any indication. Mr. Freeman looked positively murderous, his wife talking quietly in an effort to calm him down.

"We haven't come across Grant in a while," Sam said scowling. "He's got friends all over the place though. Obviously someone told him that Caroline was back."

"What does he want?" Sherlock asked. "I don't understand his motivation."

"He's possessive and a bit crazy," Jenna supplied quietly, her eyes darting to her parents. She didn't want to further feed her father's anger. "He's had some things happen in his personal life that I think messed with his head. Then there's the drug thing. He finally snapped. And he's set on making Caroline miserable for some reason."

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully, and then glanced over to see Caroline walk out of the room with Andy. Sherlock rose and followed them silently.

Caroline pressed her back to the wall and clasped her hands to her chest, hoping to still their trembling. She looked up and met Andy's eyes with a sigh. Sherlock stood in the doorway watching her.

"Let's take a little break," Andy said quietly. "You need to breathe."

Caroline allowed Andy to pull her along down the hall to the music room with Sherlock trailing after them curiously. "Andy," she protested weakly.

"You know how this goes," Andy chided her gently. "This is the perfect time to work. And this will help you feel better. Just let it out." He looked over at Sherlock. "As strange as it sounds, this is when she really shines."

Caroline blushed slightly but made no further argument. Satisfied with her compliance, Andy ushered her to the keyboard and gave her an encouraging nod. She sat down and after a moment of consideration, she placed her fingers on the keyboard and began to play her favorite song. Sherlock sat down in a chair next to her, surprised when he recognized the song almost instantly. He had found a video of Caroline performing this song with her brother online and had listened to it many times.

Caroline's voice was sweet, but it sounded strained and a little sad. The song throbbed with emotion. Her gaze was unfocused as she lost herself in the music. When she reached the chorus, Sherlock frowned at the lack of harmony. David was still in the room with the others.

Andy grinned widely when Sherlock joined in, adding the missing harmony. Caroline's voice didn't falter, but she turned her head to look at Sherlock with an expression of awe. His warm baritone voice caressed each note easily. Pleased, Andy slipped out of the room silently.

Sherlock wasn't sure what made him sing along. It was certainly out of character for him. However he quickly understood Andy's insistence that Caroline sing. It was soothing in a way. In that moment, his mind wasn't cluttered with deductions, ideas and suspicions. His thoughts were narrowed to Caroline and the music.

Andy came back to the room and stood outside it where he wouldn't be seen. The rest of the family had followed him and they all took turns peeking into the room. John and Mary stood near the doorway wearing surprised expressions as they listened to Sherlock sing. Caroline's family still looked concerned about Caroline, but also a bit amused at the situation as they silently fought over who would get to take a peek next.

Caroline didn't seem to notice their audience. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying slightly. She suppressed a shudder at the beautiful sounds she and Sherlock were producing. His voice blended extraordinarily well with hers. The song no longer sounded sad; It sounded wonderfully hopeful. As they sang the last few lines of the song, tears were sliding silently down Caroline's cheeks, her tight hold on her emotions finally breaking.

Sherlock hesitantly reached over and brushed the tears away with his fingertips, his eyes meeting hers. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tremble against him as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. He glanced up when Andy looked into the room curiously. Andy gave him a thumbs up and went on his way, shooing everyone else away from the door. Sherlock could hear everyone moving down the hall and was embarrassed that everyone had been watching and that he'd failed to notice.

"I didn't know Sherlock could sing," Mary mused quietly.

John stared at her in amazement. "I didn't know he could... that!" he gestured toward the doorway. He lowered his voice when Andy shushed him. "What the hell was that?"

"He was comforting her," Mary said, smiling slightly.

"Sherlock doesn't do that," John objected.

"Apparently he does," Sam said with a smirk.

"And that song has never sounded so amazing," Jenna added while her mother nodded in agreement.

After several moments, Caroline lifted her head and gave Sherlock an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid that your shirt is a bit damp now," she said, looking at the wet spot on his shoulder with embarrassment.

"Unless you cry tears of acid, I'm sure there's no harm done," Sherlock responded. He hesitated and then asked "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache," she admitted with a sigh. "But I do feel more calm now." She met his eyes with a shy smile. "Thank you for singing with me. How did you know that song?"

"I did some research," Sherlock replied. "I found a video of you performing that song with your brother."

Caroline blushed, pleased that he had obviously liked the song enough to actually learn it. Her breath caught in her throat when he carefully brushed the remainder of her tears from her face. His warm fingers were incredibly distracting and for a moment she was afraid that she'd forget to breathe. Especially since Sherlock seemed to be examining her curiously. To her astonishment, he leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers. His hand came to rest against the side of her neck as her hands rested lightly against his chest.

A moment later, Sherlock pulled away, hearing John call his name. He gave Caroline a somewhat puzzled smile before leaving the room. Once he was gone, she sighed and covered her face with her hands.

Sherlock met John and Mary in the hallway. They had witnessed the kiss, but had stepped away from the door to avoid embarrassing Caroline. Mary led the way to one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind them. She then whirled around and glared at Sherlock. "What are you up to? she demanded to know.

"What?" Sherlock asked indignantly.

"Don't play innocent with me," Mary snarled, stepping closer to Sherlock. "You had better not be messing her about."

"Mary, to be fair, he was very king to her," John said.

Mary rolled her eyes. "The only time we've known Sherlock to have a girlfriend, he was using her to get to her boss," she retorted. She glared at Sherlock. "She's my friend. I really like her and I don't want you to hurt her."

"I haven't done anything," Sherlock complained. After a moment of thought he looked at John. "She definitely finds me attractive," he commented.

John smirked. "You think so?" he asked. "Let me guess... Her pupils were dilated, accelerated heart rate and breathing. Oh and she let you kiss her," he added sarcastically.

"There was that," Sherlock agreed, smiling slightly.

"I'm serious Sherlock," Mary insisted.

"I can see that," Sherlock said, frowning at her. "I can assure you that I have no ulterior motive. I find her company to be rather stimulating."

"How romantic," John muttered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "This is new to me," he grumbled. "Though, I'll admit that your concerns are reasonable. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm self aware enough to know that I'll do just that simply by being myself." He ran his hands through his hair, pacing restlessly.

"That's adorable," John chuckled.

Mary shook her head at John in amusement before turning back to Sherlock with a softened expression. "The fact that you're concerned about hurting her is a very good sign," Mary said. "I think you'll find that it's very helpful that you're starting out as friends."

Sherlock let out an aggravated huff of breath. "I don't know how to do this," he muttered. He didn't like to feel out of his element. He didn't handle emotions well, probably owing to the fact that he had always denied having any. He felt oddly protective of Caroline. He truly wanted to keep her safe and see her be happy. What had this woman done to him?

John watched Sherlock with a bemused expression. The consulting detective seemed to be genuinely distressed over his situation. Sherlock had always seen sentiment as a weakness. It had been shocking to watch Sherlock brush away Caroline's tears and then kiss her. John had never witnessed such behavior from his friend.

A short time later, Mary returned to the music room and found Caroline sitting at the keyboard, staring down at the keys pensively. Mary sat down next to her with a little sigh. "So much for admiring him from afar," Mary said lightly.

Caroline made a sound that was halfway between a sob and a laugh. "Could this be any more frustrating?" she asked with a rueful sigh. Mary privately thought that it very well could be, but decided that saying so wouldn't be helpful.


End file.
